


I Feel You Beating In My Chest

by Drakine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added each upate, Nonverbal Communication, Rating May Change, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Sort Of, nobody loves ghirahim more than ghirahim loves ghirahim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakine/pseuds/Drakine
Summary: Dizzily, Link looked up, the room swimming as he took in the figure who must have thrown the knife. Darkness crept into his vision and he heard one last thing before he faded into unconsciousness.“Hello again, Skychild.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will receive updates on Saturdays/Sundays every week (Or sometimes every other week, depending on how busy I am)
> 
> This is also set in Breath of the Wild, starting with Link fresh off the boat (Or in this case the tutorial area)

Link’s entire body was thrown back from the force of his last weapon breaking, the Lizalfos not giving him any time to recover as it rushed forward, slicing a deep cut into his side. He jerked away, bringing up his shield just in time to avoid getting stabbed in the chest and thrusting forward to throw the Lizalfos off balance. Then he took off up the stairs, ducking under the spear of another and at the sight of the rubble blocked hall, racing towards a third Lizalfos with a bow. Link pulled his own from his back, nocking an arrow and somehow miraculously shooting it into the creature’s eye as his bow shattered in his hands..

He didn’t take any time to gloat, jumping forward to clear the gap in the floor and only just making it, his chest hitting the edge of tile painfully while his hands scrabbled for purchase. A squawking noise above him had Link looking up into the eyes, well, eye, of a very pissed off Lizalfos. Luckily it seemed to have dropped its bow, and Link took the split second opportunity before it slammed a foot down onto his hand to haul himself up onto the ledge and roll past the thing, taking up the dropped bow and swinging it into the Lizalfos with as much strength as he could.

The monster lost it’s balance, crashing down to the floor below and Link took a moment to give a silent cheer, interrupted when an arrow whizzed through the air and buried itself into his shoulder. He staggered, the bow slipping out of his hands as he looked up to see the Lizalfos he’d ran past on the other side of the gap, aiming another arrow at him.

Link ran, darting down the path and into another room, taking a sharp left and hearing the screech of yet another enemy behind him.  _ Shit shit shit _ . He wanted to cry, adrenaline wearing thin and the pain in his side had gone from a sharp stinging to an all encompassing throb, not to mention the blood soaking his shirt. Running out of ideas he snatched his sheikah slate, selecting the bomb option and tossing it behind him, activating it almost immediately.

A little bit too immediately, given as how he was thrown to the ground, ears ringing from the blast while rocks crumbled down from the ceiling. He couldn’t breathe, it was like he’d forgotten how, his chest convulsing but nothing happening. The rumbling grew louder, Link finally gasping a burning breath into his lungs and throwing himself forward in time to avoid the castle ceiling collapsing, sending a pile of rubble down to block the corridor off.

Aching Link pushed himself up and limped around the hallway corner, nervous about more rubble coming down. He gripped at his soaked side, squeezing tight in an effort to stave off some of the bleeding. Arguably, he probably could have been better prepared before rushing into the abandoned Hyrule castle, raring and ready to go with his rusty swords and wooden bows.

But here he was, bleeding out and weaponless, trying desperately to find an exit to the castle that wasn’t blocked by murderous robots, or angry lizard monsters, or a moat that was impossible to swim across without drowning.

Panting Link ducked into an alcove, leaning heavily against the wall as he desperately tried to come up with a plan. He slunk down to sit on the floor, his hand moving up to the arrow imbedded in his shoulder. Link sucked in sharply, bracing to yank the offending thing out.  **Don’t pull it out, idiot.**

Link startled hard, hand jerking away from the arrow as he looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from. After a solid moment of silence he concluded he must be hallucinating from the blood loss, but he still took the imaginary voice’s advice, leaving the arrow where it was and instead snapping the shaft so it wasn’t sticking out of his shoulder as far.

Next he tore a large strip out of his shirt, fashioning a very loose and makeshift bandage around the slice in his side. A peek into his bag had him staring in despair at the utter lack of provisions, one hylian shroom, a handful of acorns, and a stick. Wait, wait of course he was such an idiot, the sheikah slate could teleport him out of here. And now that he had the time to actually look at it nothing was stopping hi-

It was broken. The explosion and resulting fall must have done it, because the screen was shattered and black and the runes on it were no longer glowing. Link buried his face in his hands, feeling hysterical sobs bubbling up in his chest, ready to be let out. This wasn’t fair, he didn’t even know why he was here, he didn’t remember.

**Get up, stop snivelling and move down the hallway. There’s a blocked doorway, find a way to get through it.**

Okay, there was no way he was imagining that. The voice did stop his panic from building though. After taking a moment to steel himself Link pushed himself to his feet, taking his shield in one hand and the stick in the other, completely certain that if there were any other monsters he would be screwed. He made his way slowly down the hallway, stopping at the end to see two different doorways, both of which were blocked by some rather fragile looking rocks.

_ Well which one is it supposed to be… _

Of course, it didn’t matter given Link had literally no idea how to get these open. He resisted the urge to just break down again, instead sucking in a deep breath and getting closer, poking at the rocks with his stick. Huffing he pushed on the rocks, leaning weight onto it and pulling at other areas. Okay, not super fragile, with some kind of explosive or big enough force Link could probably get through, not just with his bare hands though.

He picked his way back down the corridor, looking into crevasses and pots for anything useful, letting out a soft ‘aha’ when he pulled three bomb arrows out of the ceramic.  _ Perfect. _ He hurried back down the hallway, looking between the two doorways and choosing the one on the right. He rifled through his pockets, pulling out a piece of flint and steeling himself, lit the arrow, dropped it at the base of the rocks, and bolted down the hall, diving to the floor as the explosion went off behind him.

The explosion, which freed an irritated looking Lizalfos.

Link could cry if he wasn’t so busy scrambling for his shield, jumping up in time only for the monster to pounce at him and knock him back to the floor. Why were there so many of these things?! It loomed above him, raising its boomerang to attack but Link was faster, swinging up hard with his stick and striking the creature across the face.

The stick broke on impact, the Lizalfos jerking back with a cry and Link bolted up, charging down towards the doorway, desperation clawing at his chest at the realization it was just another alcove. The monster leapt at him and he dodged out of the way. Link had no options, this was a sealed corridor, he had no weapons, and he was going to be killed by a giant lizard with a knife.

**Get the lizard to leap at the rocks.**

Easy for the magic voice to say, they weren’t the one being attacked. Still Link attempted to do what it said, racing around the creature to place his back to the rubble and standing his ground. He was shaking, badly, the blood loss getting to him and his adrenaline rush gone, and Link wasn’t so sure he could keep this up for much longer.

Which made watching it leap at him, bladed boomerang out and ready to slice Link open, so much more terrifying. 

He jerked out of the way at the last second, tucking himself neatly out of the way as the Lizalfos crashed into the rocks, causing the rubble to crash down around them. Link pulled himself away from the wall, tripping over the dazed monster as he took in the room, despair at this also being a dead end.

A dead end with one, gleaming black sword, complete with a ruby affixed to the hilt, sitting in a pedestal in the center.

Link stumbled forward, grabbing the sword by the hilt and with a swift tug pulling it out of the pedestal. The moment the blade was completely free Link's blood ran cold, air catching in his throat and his heart felt like it was going to lunge out of his chest. The sword seemed to give a pulse in response, and Link could swear it glowed orange for a moment.

In his haze Link didn’t notice the monster getting back up until it had knocked him down, slashing the boomerang against his shield as he threw it up to protect himself. His vision was going hazy, the combination of his injuries and whatever had just happened making him light headed and he kicked out at the monster, unbalancing it enough to try and swing at it, only for the monster's tongue to shoot out and knock the sword out of his hand and across the room.

It pulled the shield from his arm, tossing it to the side and raising up its weapon to deal a final blow, stopped by the whish of metal as what looked like a knife was thrown into the creature’s chest, the Lizalfos dying immediately and disappearing in a poof of toxic smelling air.

Dizzily, Link looked up, the room swimming as he took in the figure who must have thrown the knife. Darkness crept into his vision and he heard one last thing before he faded into unconsciousness.

“Hello again, Skychild.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This fic updates Saturday evenings MST (mountain standard time)

When Link came to it was with a throbbing headache. He let out a quiet groan, curling up tighter and mushing his face into a pillow, ignoring the awful taste in his mouth. It felt like his brain was trying to escape his head and for a solid minute Link wanted nothing more than to vomit, only deterred by the fact that the pillow was the softest thing he’d had his face on in weeks. 

Wait… hang on.

He shot upward, about to leap from the bed and stopped only by the intense bolt of agony that shot through his entire body. That, and the hand on his shoulder gently pushing Link back against the pillows but keeping him propped up. 

“Easy there, you’re going to get injured again.”

Link scowled, turning his head to look at the man next to him and pointedly pulling away from their touch. He gestured around the room, seeing a couple of other people milling about and twisted his face into confusion.

“My name is Lawdon, you were unconscious when you came here, you’re at the Wetlands Stable. Just east of the old Hyrule Castle.”

Ah, that explained the horse smell, and the bed. But Link had no idea how he’d gotten here, last he was aware of he’d been bleeding out in a castle, not to mention the bandages.. Looking back to Lawdon still standing over him he pointed at the bandages on his chest and shoulder.

“Ah right, I only provided the supplies, your traveling companion patched you up and paid for the night, told me to make sure you got some decent breakfast in you before you left,” he moved a hand to his chin and started mumbling just loud enough for Link to hear, “though I’m not entirely sure where he’s gone off to, not to mention he did look a bit odd. Hmm…”

Thank Hylia for over informative stable owners.

Deciding he’d heard enough Link started to push himself up, noting what looked like a new shirt and pair of trousers at the end of the bed, only to be ushered back down. 

“Woah there! You’re in no state to be traveling!”

Yeah well Lawdon was about to be in no state to do anything if he kept trying to get Link to lay back down.

Link’s scowl must have perfectly articulated that because they eased off, putting their hands up.

“Alright then, I suppose I can’t make you do anything. Just stay safe you hear? Lots of monsters around lately.”

Yeah, as if Link didn’t know that already. He waited until Lawdon had walked away before he pushed himself back up, ignoring the painful protesting of his injuries as he pulled on the new outfit. Sure it had mysterious origins but Link wasn’t going to turn down free clothing, especially considering the state of his old outfit. While reaching for his pouches however he paused. 

The sword was there.

It was encased in a black leather scabbard but the ruby that was affixed to the hilt was unmistakable, polished and gleaming it almost looked alive.

He rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head and proceeding to strap his pouches to his waist and secure the sword and scabbard around his chest with the leather strap. Maybe the stranger who had saved him had brought it with or maybe it was cursed, either way Link needed a weapon, preferably one that wouldn’t shatter the moment he looked at a monster.

Geared up he went outside, squinting in the bright light and peering around, a small smile forming across his face at the sight of the horses. Perfect. It would make traveling much faster.

He strode over to the desk, his smile dropping a bit at the sight of Lawdon being there but he kept walking anyway. Upon reaching the desk he got the man’s attention and pointed at the horses. Lawdon, as per usual it seemed, was quick to catch on.

“Ah yes, you’ll probably be wanting a horse. We don’t sell those ones but what you can do is go out and capture a wild horse, then bring it back here and for a small fee of 20 rupees we’ll get it registered to you and give it a saddle and bridle.” He smiled through the whole spiel, clearly unaware of what he was asking Link. “unfortunately there aren’t many wild horses near this stable but if you do capture one you’ll get the same deal at any nearby stable.”

Scowling Link gestured to his shoulder and side, trying to indicate he couldn’t just catch a horse like this.

“Ah well, sorry, you could probably use a bit more rest before attempting to get a horse.”

Well that was a not so subtle jibe if Link ever heard one. Lawdon’s smile hadn’t lessened but the man was looking a little vindictive, maybe he wasn’t used to his advice being ignored.

He wasn’t a quitter though, if he couldn’t get a horse then Link would just start walking. He could still see Hyrule castle from here, and given how quickly he’d been brought to this stable it couldn’t be that far away on foot. Probably. Maybe.

Whatever, it wasn’t like he had any other ideas.

Link spun on his heel and started off, ignoring the call of “hey wait!” behind him. He was done waiting, and done hearing unwanted advice. For a brief second he could swear he heard an amused chuckle, a quick glance around confirming there was nobody near him and letting out a sigh Link had to wonder if imaginary voices were just a thing now.

\-----------------------------------------------

Past Link was an asshole, or an idiot, probably both. Either way he should be banned from making decisions. This should have been an easy walk across Hyrule field, followed by a little sneaking around and a nice glide into the castle, where he would proceed to not get lost or nearly murdered this time, then slay the big bad Calamity and wing it from there.

But no, because Hylia hated him, and had apparently not finished screwing with him just yet. Why else would there turn out to be versions of the guardians with legs, it wasn’t like he’d only narrowly gotten past them last time.

Currently Link was racing through an open field, desperate to try and get to some kind of cover before the Guardian’s lasers got a little bit more accurate. The beeping started again, getting quicker and quicker and Link threw himself to the side just in time to avoid the shot, seeing the light shoot past him and explode where he would have been.

Of all things to die from, he wasn’t expecting giant spider robots with lasers.

Link pushed himself up, about to take off again when the stomping of the Guardian got entirely too loud. Spinning around he found himself tilting his head back to look up at the mass of metal and one bright blue eye. The red target light pointed directly at his chest and he froze, fear and adrenaline clogging up his veins and locking him in place.

The beeping started again and Link squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a quick yet very painful end, only to snap them back open when he was yanked back against someone’s chest, the sound of shattering glass overpowering the noise of the Guardian.

Then he was somewhere else, fighting back the nausea of suddenly being in an entirely different place and able to see the Guardian he’d just been next to in the distance. 

It took Link another moment to process the feeling of having someone pressed up against the entire line of his back, arms wrapped around his waist, and honestly he was having a really hard time not finding that appealing. 

“This version of you is even more pathetic than the last, that’s twice now I’ve saved your life.”

At that Link did pull away, because he recognized that voice, had heard it when he was passing out in the castle. The stranger let him out of their arms easily and Link spun around, ignoring the dizziness that almost caused him to keel over as he took in the man, finally understanding Lawdon’s earlier comment about them being odd.

Out of all the people he’d seen so far none had looked like this, pale almost white skin, paired with white hair that hung over part of his face and a little diamond etched into his cheek. Not to mention his clothes, a bright red mantle with a gold diamond pattern on the inside, elbow high white gloves and a belt with a huge glistening ruby affixed to it. The worst part of the outfit though had to be the skin tight white clothing with diamonds cut out of the fabric, showing off more of his skin than Link wanted to see.

All in all it was atrocious and by far the most outlandish thing Link had seen so far, even the yiga he’d encountered didn’t dress this badly.

“At a loss for words? I’m stunning I know, even after all these years I’ve remained at prime physique, no thanks to you.”

And he was a total pompous bastard apparently.

The continued confused silence from Link didn’t seem to sit well with the stranger, if the frown creeping across his face was any indication. Though it was soon replaced with an entirely unsettling grin.

“Oh of course, you wouldn’t remember would you. Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ghirahim, though I much prefer to be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I’m not fussy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise you every chapter won't end on a cliff hanger, but I can promise you a lot of them probably will. (also fun fact, every single stable owner in BOTW has a different name, which is not a fact I cared about before writing this chapter)
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This fic updates Saturday evenings MST (mountain standard time)

“I’m not fussy.”

Several moments of confused silence from Link after and the patient yet clearly eager expression on the man’s- Ghirahim’s face had yet to dissipate. Actually it just seemed to be getting worse, as he just tossed his bangs out of his face, then turned  _ away  _ from Link and continued talking.

“Now as much as I do enjoy your awed silence at my presence I do have something to discuss with you Skychild.” the entire time he spoke he stepped further away, seemingly trying to be dramatic but it just made it incredibly difficult to hear him. “So honestly why in the Goddess’ name would you-”  _ mumble mumble  _ “you were never this idiotic before-” _ mumble mumble  _ “It’s like you want to die before you can face Demise.”  _ mumble mumble mumble. _

Link just blinked at them. As far as he could tell Ghirahim didn’t seem to be a threat, not to mention they’d saved him twice now. Which, brought up another question of why they were following him, and why Ghira was in the castle in the first place. Also the teleporting and weird clothes and the fact that he was still monologuing. Link mushed his hands into his face, running them up into his hair and ruffling it. This was a lot to take in.

And it was only made worse by Ghirahim appearing  _ way too close _ to Link’s face.

“Am I boring you Skychild?”

Link just blinked at them, not sure how to defend himself considering that while he couldn’t hear Ghirahim anyway, he most certainly hadn’t been trying to. 

“Uh….”

“Nevermind, you clearly must having something more important to think about, it’s not as though I’m trying to help you or anything.”

He had no idea how to gesture out what he wanted to ask, so far no conversations had needed Link to ask for something complex, either because it wasn’t necessary or the other people he’d met had figured out what he wanted before he asked.

Feeling increasingly put out Link just made an exasperated gesture with his hands before crossing them over his chest, glaring at Ghirahim. 

Ghira seemed slightly put off by the glaring, looking a bit confused for a moment before something finally seemed to click.

“Oh of course, we’ve never had an actual conversation before now, silly me.”

Then he lifted a hand and snapped, a small burst of diamonds appearing above Link and dropping some items he scrambled to catch, only investigating what they were after a solid minute of fumbling to keep them from hitting the ground. It looked like a journal, complete with a small stick of charcoal, and upon opening the book he found all the pages were blank.

Perfect to write out something in order to communicate.

Link glanced back up at Ghirahim, unsure what to make of the proud posturing they seemed to be doing.

“No need to thank me.”

And yet despite that the items were… really thoughtful, actually. Which given all five minutes of being forced to experience Ghirahim’s personality wasn’t something Link was expecting. 

“Well? Hurry up and ask your question.”

Well, whatever moment was there wasn’t any longer. Flipping to the first page Link balanced the book with one hand and wrote out what he wanted, holding it up to Ghirahim.

**Why are you following me? Why do you call me Skychild?**

Not the nicest way of wording things but Link’s letters were shaky and uneven, and it took him long enough just to write out those two questions. He knew how to write, it just felt like he was out of practice. Ghirahim at least didn’t seem to mind the abrupt nature of the questions.

“As for your first question..” Ghirahim leaned over Link, making the hero shy back instinctively but Ghira just grabbed the sword and unsheathed it from Link’s back, holding it out. “I’m bound to this sword you carry, it’s a long story I won’t bore you with but for simplicity’s sake, I cannot go very far from this blade at the moment.” He swished it around for a moment before grinning, “It’s stunning though isn’t it, a perfect weapon for someone as splendid as me.”

Link wasn’t oblivious enough to not notice that Ghirahim was avoiding one of his questions, but for the moment he let it be, looking down to write out something else and offering it up again.

**You can have it.**

He would have thought that offering the sword Ghirahim was apparently attached to would make them happy, but it was quite the opposite given Ghira’s immediate scowl as he quickly slid the sword back into its place on Link’s back.

“Don’t be foolish.”

Confused Link went to respond only to be stopped by Ghirahim putting up a hand. 

“Ah ah, my turn. Now then,” Ghirahim took a step back, giving Link a blatant onceover, expression becoming something a bit more judgy, “seeing as how I'm stuck with you for now,” Link wanted to argue they really weren’t, “I’ll help you out with your quest. So to start, you’re going to need to gear up a bit more before we go back to the castle.”

Link glared, not liking how Ghirahim had just invited himself along and for a split second he was tempted to just put down the sword and leave. Doubtless though Ghirahim would just pick it up and follow, he was beginning to get the feeling that they were completely stubborn. A tad bit frustrated he scratched out a message and shoved the book forward.

**Then what do you suggest I do.**

He was expecting something vague, much like all the instructions he’d received upon waking up, and was very pleasantly surprised with Ghirahim’s answer.

“Why we go see the Goddess servant of course.”

Link’s face twisted in confusion, though he was relieved that Ghirahim actually had a plan. At the look Ghira quickly explained.

“Or rather, her people. That tablet on your hip, the mark it bears is the same as those of the Sheikah. We’ll go to them. You have a map yes?”

Then Link winced, putting the book and charcoal into his pouch so he could lift up the tablet and show Ghirahim the cracked screen, as well as how no amount of prodding could get it to illuminate.

Link wasn’t sure what expression exactly Ghirahim made but it wasn’t good, neither was the ragged noise of frustration as Ghirahim disappeared and reappeared a few feet away in a loud burst of glass noise and diamonds.

“Of course you would break the most important item on your person, you used to be more responsible than this you know. You’d better not damage my sword Link.”

He would be more worried about Ghira knowing his name if people Link was sure he’d never met didn’t already know everything about him.

Ghirahim let out a sigh, starting to mumble to himself again and with a flash of brilliance Link had an idea. He tucked the slate back to his hip, picking up the book and writing out what he wanted, taking a moment to look around and spotting the mountains he was looking for. Before he’d broken the slate there was a spot marked beyond those peaks, the old man had said there was a woman named Impa he should go there to meet. He could only assume Ghirahim meant her.

**I know where to go.**

Ghira looked skeptical, “Really?”

**Impa?**

Ghirahim looked shocked for a moment before doing that creepy smile again. “I believe that was the old fool’s name yes. Very well then, lead the way Skychild.”

His face twisted a bit at the nickname that clearly wasn’t going anyway anytime soon. The knowing glint in Ghirahim’s eye suggesting they knew how much it bothered him. Link huffed, put the book into his bag, and started walking off without waiting for them to follow.

“Careful Skychild, your face might stick that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes Ghirahim is being suspiciously civil at the moment.
> 
> (Somehow, regardless of how long I intend for these chapters to be, I have yet to be able to make one reach 2k words)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for missing the update last week, I got busy with some holiday stuff, we should be back to our regularly scheduled updates now.  
> [This fic updates every week on saturday night]

Stupid. Freaking. Horses.

Link stared up at the sky, sprawled out onto his back on the ground letting out wheezing breaths and trying to ignore the sweat dripping down his back. The dry grass prickling the back of his neck was irritating, but not so much as Ghirahim standing over him with an ‘I told you so’ expression firmly rooted on their face.

It had been a sucky two days since he’d met Ghira. Link would have been happy to walk all the way to the peaks in utter silence but his,  _ companion, _ had much preferred to fill the air with nonsensical chatter the entire time. And it was only made worse when they got to a river Link had no way of swimming across, followed by three hours of backtracking over bridges until they got to the side they needed to be on.

That, and the first time Ghirahim had disappeared in a flurry of diamonds that got sucked into the sword, Link startled so hard he fell into the river. Ten minutes later, drenched and crouching on the riverbank covered in mud, Ghirahim just laughed and said he couldn’t be bothered to walk around like a peasant. Or help Link out of a river apparently.

Then of course, the clothing argument.

Look, Link was in no way a master of dressing himself. He’d ran around shirtless for a few days on that plateau, then when he finally did bother to clothe himself, it had been in the ratty torn garments he’d found in a chest. Even now he was only wearing what Ghirahim had bought off the stable owner, which turned out to just be a set of generic Hylian clothing. 

That said, even Link knew Ghirahim’s outfit was beyond normal, outlandishly unacceptable, and if he was being honest, not appropriate for the public.

Trying to tell this to Ghirahim however had resulted in a one sided argument that lasted the entire walk from the bridges, through the peaks, and across a ratty wooden board bridge until they were just out of view of what looked like another stable, standing in front of a glowing shrine.

Link couldn’t exactly get a word in what with the whole not speaking thing, and when he did write something out Ghira ignored it to rave on and on about how marvelous and beautiful his clothing was and how it  _ accented his features. _ Whatever that meant. 

Link put his foot down when the sun started setting.

He was tired, and cold, and hungry, and if he was forced to spend another night sitting around a campfire half awake to keep watch he was going to snap. Especially when there was a perfectly available stable, with perfectly comfortable beds, right there!

Ghirahim’s arguments trailed off when Link unsheathed the sword, then striding towards the river he stretched out his arm, made eye contact, and dangled the blade over the deep water. His other hand held up the book with the words.  **Change it.** Large and readable. The both of them were silent during their standoff, Ghira daring Link to do it and Link thoroughly done with this one, itty bitty request not being listened to.

Granted he was beginning to lose some of his resolve the longer he waited. Looking into Ghirahim’s eyes felt a little bit like staring down a wolf that was about to pounce, and if Link wasn’t so stubborn he’d have already backed down.

The silence lasted longer than he expected, and just as Link was about to do… something, Ghira sighed, letting out a dramatic huff, then snapped his fingers.

In a dazzling display of diamonds Ghirahim’s clothing morphed, the mantle shifting to be more of a cloak, darker in color and covering the majority of Ghira’s upper body, extra cloth draping down from his arms. Link would have called it subtle if not for the embroidered gold diamonds along the edges. Unfortunately not much else about the outfit changed, though Link did have to admit this was much better than the bright red cloth from before.

Satisfied he nodded, sheathed the sword, then strode over to the stable. Of course then they found out there weren’t any available beds anyway.

Asking around the next morning, Link not only had much more pleasing conversations with people who knew exactly what he wanted to say, but Ghirahim seemed to prefer hiding in the sword when they were around other people. After a few well placed silent questions, aided by one quick question written out, Link not only had the location of Kakariko village, but also a suggestion to get a horse.

Which led to now, and Link’s decision to ‘catch’ a horse, despite all the badgering from Ghira about how he was still injured. And yeah sure, Link still had some pretty messy scabs but they weren’t exactly life threatening. Even now that he’d been racing around and trying to clamber onto horses for a few hours his side and shoulder didn’t ache anymore than when he’d started.

“It’s actually amazing you haven’t been kicked in the head yet.”

No what was amazing was how Ghira had managed to startle every horse Link got close to. And even if he wasn’t at fault Link was still going to blame it on him. This was so dumb. It didn’t matter if he ran up to the horse, crept up to the horse, climbed a tree and glided down to the horse. They all ran away before he managed to get on their backs. This last one he’d been so so close to, and it getting away was actually Ghira’s fault. He’d been maybe one more step away from vaulting himself up onto the horse’s back when there’d been a telltale  _ snap _ that startled the horse, leading to Link being grazed by a kick aimed his way.

Apparently Ghira had an idea, one Link resolutely ignored as he sprawled out into the grass nursing both his aching side and semi wounded pride.

“This would go much more smoothly if you just-”

Link threw up a hand to interrupt, glaring at Ghira. He didn’t want to hear another word right now, given as how they’d been mocking him for at least an hour. Ghirahim looked put out, frowning and dropping his hands to his hips.

“I’m trying to help you, you stubborn brat.”

He laid there for a few more moments before huffing out a dramatic sigh and propping himself up onto his elbows, nodding for Ghirahim to continue.  _ Please, by all means, show me exactly how I should be doing this. _

Instead of starting one of his long winded one sided conversations, as Link was beginning to figure was normal, Ghirahim reached down and offered a hand to Link. He just blinked for a moment, then tentatively, accepted the hand. The noise that left Link as he was yanked to his feet was absolutely  _ not  _ a yelp, it was a manly grunt of surprise because Ghirahim was deceptively strong.

If Ghira noticed the noise he mercifully didn’t say anything, releasing Link once he was upright.

“Watch and learn.”

Turning Ghira strode off towards the nearest horse, a pretty black and white stallion that Link had ignored due to the stable boy’s comment of how the multi colored horses weren’t as strong. Ghira raised his hand, snapped, and in a flurry of diamonds four walls sprung up, surrounding the stallion. It reared, panicked but with nowhere to go.

“Well, go hop on.”

Oh sure, Link glared at him, naturally Ghira would only do part of the work. He had that same grin on that he’d had when Link asked about teleporting across the river, and Ghira only said Link could use the exercise. 

Making unintelligible grumbling noises beneath his breath, Link walked over, noting how a very small portion of the wall was open so that he could slip through. Reaching it though he hesitated, the horse inside the pen looked all too ready to do… something. Link didn’t like the look it was giving him. Just as he was about to back out Ghira appeared behind him and shoved him, the wall closing up as soon as Link was through.

Link froze. Staring down the horse, he shuffled to the side, the horse mirrored the movement. Then, taking a deep breath, he sprinted forward, avoiding the back legs and grabbing the stallion’s mane, swinging himself up onto its back.

The walls disappeared, giving the horse room to buck without injuring itself while Link clung on for dear life. Distantly he thought he heard Ghirahim shout something about his thighs.

Link was breathing heavily, side hurting something awful by the time the horse calmed down and allowed him to guide it to a stop. He straightened up, patting its neck. There was something familiar about being seated on a horse, and for a moment he felt disoriented by the fur beneath him being black and white, not a light brown. He frowned, ignoring the horses irritated whinny as he stopped petting it, lost in his confusion.

“Ruby.”

What? 

Link looked up to see Ghira standing in front of the horse, raising his hand to pet it only to nearly get bitten.

“His name, I’m naming him Ruby.”

That was…

“No.”

Link’s voice was cracked with disuse, and if Ghira was surprised by Link talking he didn’t show it. “Why not?”

Link sputtered, “Beca- it’s male!”

“He’s a horse, he doesn’t care if he has a mare’s name.”   
  
“It’s not even red!”

Ghirahim just smiled. “So?”

Link threw his hands up into the air, startling the horse into rearing and he slipped off, thudding to the ground. At least Ghirahim grabbed the horse’s mane so it didn’t run off.

“I don’t think Ruby likes you.”

They were not naming the horse Ruby.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“There you are, just a tip, if you get separated from Ruby you can whistle and he’ll come running.”

Link sighed, nodding and ignoring the gleeful hum he could hear from the sword. Turning away he looked at… Ruby,  _ I cannot believe I named him that, _ and without further ado hauled himself up into the saddle and tapped the horse’s side with his heels, spurring him forward.

He hadn’t gotten more than twenty feet before Ruby tossed his head, ignoring Link’s tugging on the reins, and started walking off the path. Link wrestled with them for a moment, managed to get the horse back on the trail, and then not a moment later they did it again.

It was like this until Link got to a bridge, fighting the horse the whole way before finally Ruby just stopped, refusing to walk forward despite Link tapping them with his heels and rein pulling. Huffing he relaxed his grip on the reins, only for Ruby to start backing away from the bridge and turning. Quickly he tightened them again, the horse stopping beneath him.

They stayed in this stalemate for several minutes before Ghirahim reappeared.

“What in the Goddess’ name are you doing?”

Link looked up to glare at him before looking back down at the horse who still refused to move. He heard a rather put out sigh before Ghira reached up and snatched the reins out of his hand, pulling them over the horses’ head so he could grip them right below it’s chin. Ruby snorted, tugging his head for a moment before stilling. Grinning, Ghirahim led them across the bridge, and once on the other side turned to look up at Link.

“Clearly you just have no idea what you’re doing.”

Ruby snorted and headbutted him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Kakariko Ghirahim had been quietly grumbling inside his sword for some time, only piping up to tell Link to ignore the weird tree thing standing on the side of the road and to vehemently protest Link just leaving the horse halfway up the path. Frankly Link didn’t see why they were keeping this one, other than Ghira had picked it and for some reason found Link ditching the horse offensive.

Link dismounted Ruby the moment he got inside the village, leaving them in a nearby patch of grass. He turned, noting a woman sitting on the ground and looking like she was in pain and he quickly hurried over.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’ve just twisted my ankle, terribly sorry to have you see me like this.” She stood up, eyes straying to the broken sheikah slate still on Link’s hip. “Oh, do you know what that slate on your hip is for?” 

Link nodded.

“Oh you must go see Elder Impa, if you follow this path down you’ll see her house, show the guards that slate and they’ll let you right in.”

Link smiled, waving a thanks to her as he walked down the path.

**You didn’t have to say a single word to her.**

Much like the first time Ghira spoke inside his head Link startled hard, almost tripping and falling off the path and for a moment he thought he heard a faint snicker. He shrugged. Most people he didn’t need to talk to, which was a blessing since it was only on rare occasions that Link could find words.

Thinking about it, his argument about Ruby was probably the first time he’d spoken since waking up.

**You’re very strange Skychild.**

Just as the woman had said the guards let him pass immediately upon seeing the sheikah slate, and Link walked uninterrupted to the doors, pushing them both open with a flourish. There, sat in front of him on a pile of pillows, sat a very small old lady.

She looked up at him, and a faint smile crossed her lips.

“So, you’re finally awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we ignore the brown horse Link had in botw, Epona is the only steed for him.
> 
> The cloak Ghirahim is wearing is this one here: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-bp4VUgzr8D4/XChOvzuhIRI/AAAAAAABlOU/mQ1LZBYyNiElEeF6hIdW-RFNjW6uTI7XwCL0BGAYYCw/h1495/388944598542085581%253Faccount_id%253D3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic updates weekly on Saturday night

Ghirahim had never expected to wake up again.

When Demise had been defeated, as Ghira’s sword disintegrate into dust he had only a passing thought for what might happen next. Demons didn’t have an afterlife. They were born, they lived their lives, and when they finally died, faded away into nothing.

Which was why awakening trapped in his sword form, unharmed and lost, was so utterly vexing. It wasn’t long after when he’d felt the presence of his master and the natural conclusion was that Demise simply couldn’t find another being perfect enough to wield as a sword, and had revived him. Yet the longer no hand came to grasp the swords pommel, the less weight this idea held.

Ghira couldn’t feel the passage of time in this form, not the way a living being did, his senses did not extend pass being able to feel the presence of other living things.

Over time he could feel the bond between his master and himself fading, Hylia and Demise ever present hundreds of feet above him, unmoving and unchanging. Ghirahim couldn’t puzzle it out, had no idea what could possibly be happening between the two beings, and he grew desperate.

Which was why when a new Hylian presence entered the castle Ghira latched onto them, following their progress, and once they were close enough projecting his thoughts directly to them. It was only when the being stumbled into his chamber that Ghira figured out who it was.

And by then it was far too late to stop the Hero from pulling the sword from the pedestal.

Sword spirits were tricky things. Without a master and a purpose they would slowly rot away, their blades going dull, and the spirit themselves weakening and growing silent. The blade that was their home becoming a cold metallic grave. Ghirahim didn’t know how long he’d been without Demise, but apparently it was long enough that the mere touch of the Skychild’s hand formed a new fledgling bond immediately.

Once the lizalfos was dead, the child passed out onto the floor, Ghirahim fumed.

How could he have been so neglectful? So ignorant as to not notice his rapidly depleting bond with Demise? And why, why in the Goddess’ name, had Demise never come to wield his sword? 

It didn’t make any sense, and as much as Ghirahim would love to drown the hero in his own blood, he couldn’t so much as make a move to scratch them without the most nauseating irritation spreading through his very core.

A sword spirit harming their master was unheard of. It just simply never happened. Sword spirits were beings born of loyalty, and it seemed that despite Ghirahim’s demonic origins, he was not exempt from this. No matter how much he wanted to harm Link, doing so would only feel wrong down to Ghira’s nonexistent heart.

So instead he’d bandaged the hero up, gotten them someplace safe, and had left them with a new outfit to replace the one torn to dirty tatters.

When he’d shown himself later Ghirahim had braced for recognition, had put on his best performance much like their first meeting and waited for the Skychild to figure it out. It didn’t take a genius to realize Link had no memories of his past incarnation, and Ghirahim had to wonder why Hylia always left her beloved champion so weak and clueless.

It was for this reason he convinced Link not to go to the castle.

That and well, Ghirahim was a cultured demon, well above the rest of his ilk and sending a child to do battle with the King of Darkness rankled with him. It was for the same reason Ghirahim hadn’t killed the Skychild when he’d first met them, or the second time, or the time after. And by the time Link was a fair fight the stakes were higher than the demon lord had meant them to be, everything too rushed for him to take his time.

He didn’t talk much those first two days, not unless he was ranting about something.

He just, couldn’t imagine why his old master hadn’t come for him. Why would he have been revived if he was simply going to be abandoned in the depths of a Hylian castle, left to rot and dull on his own. It didn’t make sense.

It was while Ghirahim was lost in one of these reveries that the Skychild had fallen into a river, looking for all the world like a drowned remlit when he’d crawled out and it took every speck of Ghirahim’s nobility and pride not to burst into titters at the sight.

The horse he’d picked out was revenge for his demanded outfit change.

When they’d arrived at Kakariko village Ghirahim had been more than ready to slay that blasted servant of the goddess, only to find that no she did not somehow escape the passage of time. He could only assume that Impa was a name passed down through generations of Sheikah.

He only listened idly through the conversation, mostly getting stuck on the fact that Link was in fact, over 100 years old. The name Ganon confused him as well, but he could only assume Demise’ true name was lost with time. A time that was apparently, over 10,000 years.

He felt numb.

Contrary to popular belief Ghirahim did actually feel things beyond bloodlust and anger, at the moment his emotions could probably be summed up best as cold dread.

Ten, thousand years. Ghirahim had been gone, or trapped as a sword, for over ten thousand years. The legend Impa told had to have happened after Demise and Hylia, for the legendary weapon to exist and the princess to be passed down from Hylia. If he was physically capable this would be giving Ghira a headache.

The more information Impa gave them the more confusing and other wordly this seemed. Divine beasts. Calamity. At the very least hearing a little old lady yell at Link for breaking the Sheikah slate was beyond entertaining for him.

Link was rubbing at the back of his neck, clearly not used to being chewed out.

“I suppose since I can’t give you the locations of the divine beasts you’ll have to get that fixed. Someone in Hateno village can help you. Just go back to the stable and head east, you’ll find them on the far edge of the village.”

Link nodded, a feeling of determination radiating off them so strongly it made Ghira’s soul shiver. Even in this time it seemed, the hero was no one to give up.

He turned to leave, stopped again by Impa calling out.

“Oh and Link, one more thing. That sword you carry is no ordinary blade. Do take care with it, I think you’ll find things are not all that they seem with that weapon.”

If Ghirahim had a physical form he’d be glaring daggers at the goddess servant. Take care indeed. Oh if only the woman knew what Ghira was actually capable of.

But Link had nodded, and turned to leave, and for the moment at least Ghirahim didn’t seek to hinder their efforts. The sooner they got this over with, the better. Ghirahim needed answers, and for that he needed Link to get to this Ganon in one piece.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Link felt exhausted. By the time he left Impa’s home the sun was beginning to set again and as much as he longed to find a place to sleep and collapse he knew there was too much information swimming around in his head for sleep to actually come.

He knew he’d been asleep for one hundred years, the old Hylian king had told him that much. Link just hadn’t, actually considered the implications of that just yet. He wished he could just remember.

He waved tiredly to the guards as he walked out of the village, snagging an apple off one of the small stone shrines there. 

And why had Impa warned him about his sword? He could only assume she meant Ghirahim, her pointed look had been telling enough that she knew, but besides being an utter drama queen with a knack for letting Link get into trouble Ghira hadn’t done anything yet. He shook his head. It was getting late and Link needed to start traveling, he could deal with this later.

When he reached Ruby he offered up the apple he’d grabbed, nearly losing a finger in the act and with the horse significantly distracted he mounted them and spurred Ruby out of the village.

He didn’t make it twenty feet before Ghirahim’s voice rang out as clear as if they were standing right next to him.

“You seem to be taking this news awfully well Skychild.”

At least when Link was sitting on a horse he couldn’t trip over himself in surprise, and hearing Ghira's voice out loud was better than in his head. He shrugged, making a so-so gesture. He wouldn’t say he was taking it well, more shoving half the information away in his brain to be dealt with at a later date.

“You don’t seem worried about her warning.”

Warning?

“About me.” Ghira needed to stop being both clueless and spot on when it came to Link’s communication. It was eerie.

He let out a sigh, patting the side of Ruby’s neck to steer them away from a giant puddle the horse seemed determined to stomp through. Link didn’t see Ghirahim as a threat really. Maybe it was because it had only been a few days, but so far the other had done nothing to harm him. Had saved Link twice, actually.

Ghirahim didn’t press for an answer, something Link was thankful for. Words felt impossible, anything he thought about saying clogging up in his throat and making it harder to breath. The sun had set fully by the time Link saw the stable up ahead and despite the dangers of traveling at night he turned Ruby down the road towards Hateno.

Link couldn’t regret this horse more. With the stalkoblins running around it was dangerous enough, let alone having Ruby try and toss him when the skeletons came close. By the fourth time Ruby bolted in a random direction Link was ready to scream. Or cry. There was just, too much going on right now. Once he got Ruby to stop he just dropped the reins, putting his face in his hands and sucking in a deep breath.

Hero of Hyrule. One hundred years. Divine Beasts. Calamity. Memory loss.

He just needed to press forward, push all this back to deal with one at a time, Link just needed to get to this village and fix the tablet, and then he could sit down for just one second and think. He just needed this stupid horse to listen.

There was a prickling sensation in his eyes and Link could feel wet trails forming down his cheeks. Just before the first dry sob could wrench itself out of his throat there was warmth pressed all along his back, arms coming around Link to pick up the reins from where he’d dropped them.

“You’re hopeless.”

It wasn’t said with any malice but Link scrambled to dry his face, using his sleeves to wipe away most of the tears before he twisted and peered up at Ghira behind him. Their face was unreadable, Ghira not looking down at Link and instead seeming to focus entirely on guiding Ruby back to the road.

Sniffling once Link turned to face forward again, finding that the warmth of the other man pressed against him wasn’t unpleasant whatsoever. Rubbing at his eyes once more Link let his hands rest in the hair of Ruby’s mane. Okay. He could deal with this. 

Link stared at Ghira’s hands, focusing down to one thought and pushing the rest away. He didn’t know Impa, didn’t remember her, she had no ground to stand on while delivering her warnings for Link. Ghira had saved him twice, even though he’d only just met them, and had just now pulled Link back from the edge of a breakdown.

So Link didn’t think much of her warning. He’d figure out for himself what Ghirahim was and wasn’t. And for now Ghirahim was a silent, but entirely welcome presence that Link let himself sink back into.

For better or worse, Link could see himself starting to trust Ghira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean to be fair, if you had no memories and were told you were a hero that had to go fight a giant evil to save an entire country you'd be a bit stressed too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic updates weekly on saturday night

“You get back m-monster!”

“For the last time! I am not a monster!”

Link groaned as he blinked awake, finding himself laying across Ruby’s back with the saddle horn digging painfully into his chest. It wasn’t hard to spot the source of what woke him up, an angry looking farmer pointing a pitchfork at Ghirahim’s chest, the latter looking for all the world like he just wanted to stab the man.

Holding back a whimper at the stiffness in his entire body Link pushed himself off the horse, landing on slightly unstable legs and after stretching out and hearing a distinct pop from his back he walked over to the pair. 

Ghira didn’t seem to notice Link’s approach but the farmer did, his eyes widening and he jabbed the pitchfork in Ghirahim’s direction again. “Quick lad! Behind me!” 

It was kind of sweet, in a, weird sort of way. Link shook his head, walking up and stopping next to Ghira, then patting the other on the arm, ignoring the disgruntled noise he let out.

“Oh, you mean he’s with you?” The farmer paused, scratching at his head, “I suppose I can let you in then, Hylians are usually the good sort, just keep an eye on your friend there. Sorry bout that.”

Link smiled, giving a small bow to the man and then grabbed Ruby’s reins, tugging the horse into the village and after a moment Ghirahim hurriedly caught up to him.

“How do you do that? You never say anything.”

Link shrugged. He didn’t usually have to. Actually Ghirahim was the only person Link was having trouble communicating with lately.

As they walked further into the village Link was surprised that Ghirahim chose to stay out of the sword this time, though he looked incredibly uncomfortable. Hood up, shying away from any other people, Ghirahim actually flinched out of the path of a child that was running around. All in all it looked like he’d rather be anywhere else.

Link shook it off. If Ghirahim was having a problem he had no doubt the other could just disappear whenever they wanted. Now then, how to find who Impa was talking about….

Ignoring a sound of protest behind him Link left Ruby in the middle of the town, picking a townsperson at random he walked up and waved.

“Oh, hello there. Can I help you?”

He showed her the Sheikah slate.

“My that’s interesting! It looks like the technology that Purah makes! You can find her lab at the top of that hill.”

Link nodded, giving her a thumbs up and she went back to what she was doing before. He could practically feel the confusion radiating off of Ghirahim.

Walking up the hill took forever. If all the running around he’d been doing hadn’t toned his calves then this certainly would.

“You know Skychild I had no idea you slept so soundly.”

And Ghira was talking again. Fantastic.

“Really it’s impressive. I did keep you comfortable through most of the night so you being well rested is no doubt thanks to me but I would have thought you would wake up the moment that peasant started shouting.”

Technically Link had woken up to the farmer shouting.

“And yet you slept through, even as I got down to explain.” Ghira snapped his fingers, teleporting a little ways along the path instead of continuing to walk. “It’s a dangerous habit you know. Anything could sneak up on you.”

Link stared at them for a moment before sighing. Apparently it was too much to ask for Ghira to pretend that Link falling asleep in their arms didn’t happen. Why was this hill path so long?

“Lucky for you I don’t need sleep and can keep watch, for now.” Ghira teleported again and Link wondered at the range. It was certainly a bit of a ways, Ghira had teleported them pretty far from the guardian.

“Still-”

Link cut them off with a raised hand, making sure he had Ghira’s attention before he gestured to them, then himself, and then snapped his fingers, then gestured further along the path.

“You want me to teleport you?”

Link nodded.

“Walking is good for you Skychild.”

_ Oh but it’s not good for you? _

“Anyway as I was saying.”

Link resisted the urge to drop his head into his hands and groan. Why did every walk where Ghirahim was out of the sword turn into this? He looked back up the hill. Only so many steps to go.

\------------------------------------------------

Ghirahim disappeared once they got to the lab, claiming something about Sheikah technology grating on his skin as he disappeared in a flurry of diamonds, leaving Link to go into the lab himself. Once inside he quickly narrowed in on a small girl standing on a stool, leaning over some kind of project on the table.

“Oh hello! If you’re here to talk to the director they’re in the back.”

Link nodded, striding over to the man at the bookshelves and after getting their attention, showed them the slate. “Oh wow that’s a real live sheikah slate! Which means you must be Link!”

His confusion must have shown because the man quickly continued. “Ms. Impa told us about you, she said if a hero ever showed up with the sheikah slate to help him however we could, and that his name would be Link.” huh, interesting. “You should show that to the director.” wait what?

Link turned, the girl on the stool standing up to laugh. “Surprise! I bet you didn’t think I was the director did you!” no he hadn’t. Link walked back over, “My name is Purah, I’m the director here at Hateno lab. I had an accident which is why I look so young.”

**Let’s just get this thing fixed and get out of here.**

Link couldn’t help but agree, this was a little uncomfortable. “You remember me right Linky? No? Oh well, why don’t you show me that slate?”

Link held it up and only flinched a little bit with her horrified shriek. “You broke it?!” She snatched the slate out of his hands, staring at it in despair. “My beautiful sheikah slate, broken…” she looked back up at Link, poking his chest. “I’ll fix it but you have to run an errand for me first. You see that furnace outside? I need you to get the blue flame from down the hill and light it.”

Something of Link’s feelings must have shown cause she snickered a bit. “You didn’t think I would fix it for free did you?”

Yes, he did.

“Well hop to it, I can’t fix the slate until you have that flame up here.”

\----------------------------------------------

Once Link was outside he strode over to the cliff edge, looking out over the town it was easy to spot the bright blue flame far below. And with no intention of going back down that hill he jumped off the cliff.

**Link what in the Goddess’ name are you doing?!**

He ignored Ghira’s panicked yelling, free falling for just a moment before he snapped out the glider, wincing at the tug on his injured shoulder but otherwise enjoying the freedom of just gliding down to his location. When he landed Ghira materialized immediately.

“Why are you Hylians so insane?!”

Link grinned at him.

Leaving the sword spirit to his grumbling Link pulled out a torch, walking over to the flame and lighting it, then looking back up the hill. His legs already hurt. Testing his luck he gave Ghira a somewhat pleading look, the other staring at him flatly in return. 

“I’m not going anywhere near that flame. You can walk.”

\--------------------------------------

Halfway up the hill it started raining, the only reason Link didn’t just sit down and give up being that he’d been lighting the lanterns all the way up the hill and merely had to wait for the storm to end. He probably would have been there for hours had Ghira not snapped his fingers, a gold platform with pulsing diamonds appearing above Link’s head, stopping the rain from hitting him.

“Let’s hurry up then, watching you sit around is dull.”

Huh. Ghira was proving to have a lot of tricks Link didn’t know about.

It did make things easier though, and before long Link was lighting the furnace at the lab, Ghira disappearing the platform once it was lit and just like before, hiding in the sword when Link went inside.

“Perfect! Now I’ll just need some time to fix this, come back at sunset, it should be done by then.” Purah started mumbling to herself, poking at the slate and Link sighed but nodded. What to do until sunset.

**I have an idea.**

\------------------------------------------

Ghirahim’s idea was to drag Link off to the nearby forest, push the sword in his hands, and shove Link at the nearby bokoblins walking around. “Show me how well you can fight Skychild, I’ve yet to see it.”

Link would have done his best to snark something back had he not needed to throw up the crappy shield he still had in order to avoid being hit with the bokoblins bludgeon. Grumbling to himself he thrust the shield forward, throwing the bokoblin off balance and swinging at them with his sword, surprised when it cut straight into the monster and after one more slash the bokoblin was destroyed.

“You look surprised Skychild. My sword is no weak blade you can simply find on the ground, it was crafted centuries ago for only truly powerful beings to wield. Which, I suppose you count as.”

Huh. Ignoring the insult aside, Link had no idea this sword was that powerful. Sure it wasn’t exactly some ordinary metal sword he could just pick up, but Link had found a couple fancy swords in the castle that still broke fairly quickly. 

For some reason Link couldn’t picture this sword breaking.

“Heads up.”

Link jerked back into awareness, throwing himself back just in time to avoid a slash from a blue bokoblin with a sword. It swung again, faster than it’s red counterpart and Link threw up his shield, feeling the wood splinter when the bokoblin struck it, but it stayed in one piece for now.

Before it could strike again Link lunged, rolling under its arm and behind it and slashing up the creature’s back, completing it with a spin that sent the monster flying, and then disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Link didn’t…. Know how he knew how to do that. It felt instinctual really. Maybe this was that lost memories thing.

A screech was all that alerted him to something to his left and then Ghira was there, snatching the arrow that had been aimed at Link’s head right out of the air.

It was certainly just the adrenaline that had Link’s chest racing like that. Just the thought that he almost just died. Nothing to do with that weird fluttery feeling he got watching Ghirahim catch an arrow in his hand like that.

“Better than I thought, but still hopeless.”

A floating black dagger appeared in the air above Ghirahim, flying forward and killing the bokoblin.

Link glared and Ghirahim simply smiled, then let out a loud whistle which caught the attention of several more enemies. 

“Keep going, I’ll keep you alive.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Link whined, sprawled out on the grass aching and tired.

After they’d ran out of bokoblins Ghirahim had switched things up, summoning a smaller version of his own sword and then demanded Link do their very best to attack him. Which led to Ghira kicking Link’s ass over and over and over again.

“I quit.”

Ghirahim snorted in response to those two words from Link, disappearing his own weapons and after a moment sitting down on a rock near Link. He didn’t make it look like sitting down on a rock though, oh no, he somehow managed to make it the most royal and regal looking sitting on a rock Link had ever seen.

“I suppose we can stop for the day.”

Link’s everything hurt, he had several nicks from where Ghira had purposefully got him in a means to show Link just how close to death he was, and while Link did better than he expected, he still ended up losing 9 times out of 10.

“Let’s go see how that child is doing with your tablet.”

He didn’t even want to open his eyes let alone get up.

It seemed Link didn’t have a choice though, so with a very put off sigh he pushed himself up and sheathed his sword, walking back towards the village. Ghira was silent until they got to the village, waiting until everyone went inside for the night, which should have been a warning sign. Ghirahim was never quiet.

“Why don’t you talk?”

Link startled, turning to look at the other and after a moment gestured for them to continue.

Ghira shrugged. “You can speak, and you do, but not often. Why?”

It was strange, how easily words seemed to come in their presence.

“People listen to me more when I’m silent, they hear what they want to when I speak.” he turned away from Ghira, starting back up the hill. “And I think….” Link didn’t really remember but it  _ felt  _ like.. “People expect certain things from me, it’s easier to silently follow that expectation.”

Ghirahim stayed silent and Link felt like he was starting to sink, his throat closing up and not allowing any more words out as he went quiet as well. This was also why he didn’t talk, it seemed like he kept saying the wrong things, the words  _ ‘too honest’ _ echoed in his head.

“I expected many things from you Skychild, and so far you’ve met none of them.” Ghira chuckled, “I don’t think it’s a bad thing though. Your voice is more pleasing than I thought it would be.”

Link turned and blinked at the spirit but Ghira wasn’t looking at him, instead speeding up to hurry up the hill. “Come on then, we have a quest to get on with don’t we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching the in game clock is wild when you see how long walking up a hill takes
> 
> (Also aww Ghira, you almost sounded nice there)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a week! This chapter would not work with me for whatever reason. Thank you all for being patient!
> 
> This fic updates weekly on Saturdays (unless I miss an update for personal reasons)

“Here you are, all fixed up. I also took the liberty of adding some missing runes. You now have the camera, the hyrule compendium, and a gallery.”

Link smiled, nodding and taking the slate, though Purah was quick to reach over and tap something on the screen. 

“By the way there are several photos in here that were already saved in the gallery, I think you should go talk to Impa about them.” Something in her voice implied there was more, but even Link could see that he wasn’t going to get more information. He was beginning to notice people liked making him run around to do things.

He could feel a prickle of irritation coming from Ghira, Link could only imagine it was because they didn’t like the idea of traveling all the way back to Kakariko, but well… Link had no idea where to start with the divine beasts, so talking to Impa about a bunch of photos was better than wandering aimlessly he supposed.

“Be careful Link, try not to break that slate again.”

Link nodded bashfully and tucked the slate onto his hip, heading outside. It wasn’t quite morning yet, the sun just barely beginning to peek over the hills and illuminate the village.

Oh well, it had taken most the night to get here, so if they left now they could get back to Kakariko by sunset. Without any hesitation Link raced towards the cliff edge, leaping off and snapping his sailcloth open, pleased to note his shoulder and side didn’t hurt nearly as much this time.

**I really wish you wouldn’t do that.**

The glide down was quick and Link landed neatly next to Ruby, the horse eyeing him as Link pulled an apple out of his bag and offered it to the stallion. Maybe if he bribed the horse enough it would start to behave when it was ridden.

Ruby took the offered apple, and Link took it as a good sign that they didn’t try to bite his fingers this time. Then he pulled himself up onto Ruby’s back, steering the horse towards the village entrance and patting his neck when Ruby didn’t try to resist.

**I think you’re beginning to like Ruby.**

Link sighed, speeding Ruby up and ignoring Ghira’s comment. He didn’t, like Ruby, he just wanted Ruby to like him so travel would be easier. That was it.

It was harder to ignore Ghirahim’s chuckling

\--------------------------------------------

They got to Kakariko sooner than Link would have thought, the journey uneventful other than Ghirahim pointing out the right path to get back and the sun was still well in the sky by the time they arrived. Link left Ruby at the entrance again, slipping the horse another apple and avoiding what he assumed was an affectionate headbutt.

When he went to speak with Impa however the guards stopped him.

“Lady Impa is busy at the moment, you’ll have to come back later.”

Well that was, inconvenient. Link had been hoping to get information on the pictures, ask where to begin with the divine beasts, and then head on his way while there was still daylight. Trying not to let his irritation show he nodded and turned away.

Now what?

Link wasn’t good at waiting, he needed to be doing something or he would just drop with boredom. Which was why without any prompting he headed over to the man looking like he needed help by the goddess shrine.

“Oh hello there fellow traveler, say you look like someone who appreciates fine landscapes.”

Link nodded.

“I knew it! You know there’s a rumour that a fairy fountain is nearby, but I haven’t been able to find it for all my searching. Would you like me to show you?”

**Why do people talk to you like this?**

Link ignored Ghira, gesturing for the man to lead the way and smiling.

“Well come on then!”

Link followed behind them dutifully, eyeing the shrine as they passed it and for a moment he itched to go inside. He pushed it down though, following after the man until they sat down, panting and huffing.

“I’m not as young as I used to be. The shrine should be up here, say if you find it get a picture of it for me will you?”

Link nodded and the man practically beamed at him.

“Thank you lad.”

He kept going up the path, and not long after it was clear what the man had been talking about. A giant, orange, slightly glowing flower bulb with fairies floating around in the air. He had the strongest urge to catch at least one of the fairies and and quietly as he could he pulled a bottle from his pouch, walking over to one and opening up the bottle and holding it up.

The fairy flitted over, curious and after a moment drifted down inside the bottle, settling and getting comfortable. Link corked the bottle, putting it away.

“Why did you…?

Link hadn’t even noticed that Ghirahim had materialized. In response to the question he just shrugged, he had no idea why he’d done that, it just felt right.

He walked up to the bulb, reaching out to touch it and startling when a voice rang out.

“You there…. Hero...could you give me some rupees? It’s been…. So long since I’ve had any visitors….I’m so weak….if you could give me 100 rupees...It would restore my power…”

This must be the fairy the man was talking about.

Link dug about in his pouch, staring in awe at the silver rupee he found there. He was certain he hadn’t picked that up, and for a moment he thought back to when Lawdon had said his ‘companion’ had paid for the night. In that case where was Ghirahim getting money?

Either way… Link pulled out the rupee, offering it up and yelping slightly when it was snatched out of his hand, pulled back inside the flower bulb. It pulsed, and then with a great cloud of pollen burst open, revealing a small fountain. In a great rush a giant fairy rose out of the water, settling down on the edge.

“It’s been so long! Thank you hero, in return for helping me-” she cut off abruptly, looking at Ghirahim. “A demon! You brought a demon to my fountain!”

Link threw out an arm, quickly standing in front of Ghirahim before she could do anything. He could feel Ghira tensing behind him, though whether he was readying to fight or flee Link couldn’t tell.

“He’s with me.”

His words were steady and Link lifted his head, daring the fairy to do anything. Okay so demon, Link could deal with that, Ghira had already done plenty of weird things but Link attributed that to being a sword spirit. Being a demon didn’t change much.

She glared, then with a huff nodded. “Just this once I’ll let it slide, but don’t try this again hero. If you come back without that demon, I’ll enhance your clothing.”

She shot one final look at Ghira before rising up and disappearing back into her fountain.

“Well that was eventful.”

Ghira still sounded tense, but the fight or flight readiness had left his body. Link shrugged, he was starting to get used to this kind of thing.

“So you don’t, care, then.”

Ghirahim sounded like he was struggling to be casual and Link just turned to blink at him, unsure about what exactly he was talking about.

“With me being a demon, I would assume a pretentious servant of the light like yourself would find that offensive.”

There was a lot going on in that sentence but Link just focused on the important part, giving Ghira a smile and reaching out to pat their arm. He didn’t mind, and frankly he had sort of assumed Ghira wasn’t a Hylian anyway.

“It’s fine.”

Ghira looked unconvinced but didn’t press, “Well, anyway, go get that photo so we can leave.”

Yep, still the same bossy Ghira.

\-----------------------------------------

Thankfully Impa wasn’t busy when they went back and they were able to head in directly, or well, Link was, seeing as how Ghira was apparently allergic to talking to people besides Link and angry farmers with pitchforks.

“Back already Link?”

Link nodded, pulling out the tablet and swiping through the options until he got to the gallery, then he held it up to Impa.

“Oh? I recognize those, these are photos Zelda took. If you visit the places in these photos they might help you get your memories back.”

He blinked at her. Get them back? Link hadn’t… really thought about that. He’d just been doing what everyone suggested and had come to the conclusion he just wouldn’t remember.

“Though that might take some time, good luck Link.”

It was clearly a dismissal and she seemed busy so Link nodded in thanks and left.

A small, selfish part of him wanted to drop everything, to abandon the divine beasts and Ganon and hunt down the locations in all of these pictures to find his memories. He crushed that idea quickly however, he didn’t even know where to start with this and from what he could tell, time was short.

Link rubbed at his eyes as he made his way through the village. That didn’t mean he knew where to start though, he had seen one of the divine beasts on his way here, a giant mechanical bird floating through the sky, but that was days of travel from here. Maybe he should head back towards the castle, find one of those towers, it would likely be worth it to travel back through Dueling Peaks in order to get a vantage point.

Resigning himself to more backtracking Link mounted Ruby, glad the horse only struggled for a moment before listening and he urged them into a gallop.

**You’re in an awful hurry.**

Because Link was irritated. He wanted instructions beyond what he’d been given, he wanted to go attempt to regain his memories, and he was getting a little sick of backtracking. He let Ruby slow down at the bridge, leaning back in the saddle to run a hand through his hair.

“I’m tired.”

Not even in a lack of sleep way, but he was tired of the situation. The only people who didn’t give him the run around were Ghira, and people who couldn’t help him anyway. He sucked in a deep breath then let all the air out in a huff. That wasn’t fair really, Link could only imagine these people didn’t know any more than he did about where to start.

The sun was lower in the sky but Link figured he could make it to the tower he’d seen on the other side of the mountain before it set.

Ghirahim said nothing, either sensing Link wasn’t looking for conversation or having nothing to add, and Link appreciated the silence. 

The journey back through dueling peaks took less time than Link thought, probably aided by the horse and before long he was sitting on the opposite side of the river as the tower, fiddling with the cryosis rune in order to make a path across. 

The puzzle solving, while simple, helped calm Link down, as did the rather long climb up the tower. He plonked the tablet into the slot in the middle and after it uploaded a nearby map, walked over to the edge to look around.

He could still see the bird a painful distance away, a glance at his map and a look around and he spotted the volcano. Link squinted at it for a moment, then pulled up the telescope option on the slate and looked through it, making a soft ‘aha’ noise when he caught sight of a giant lizard robot stalking the volcano.

Perfect.

He could practically feel Ghira’s apprehension as he leapt off the tower, gliding down to Ruby and landing safely next to the horse.

**Stop, doing that.**

Link just shook his head and smiled.

\--------------------------------

They’d gotten halfway to the volcano when Ghirahim spoke up.

**What exactly is your plan to go up to an active volcano.**

Ruby raised up onto his back legs and protested at how hard Link tugged the reins for the horse to stop, Ghira leaving the sword to appear in front of them with a disapproving look on his face.

Link hadn’t, necessarily, gotten that far with his planning skills. He’d just figured he would go to the volcano and figure something out from there, but clearly Ghira was not on board with this sort of rushing in.

“You don’t have a plan.”

It wasn’t a question and Link winced slightly, dismounting in order give his best guilty shrug.

If Ghirahim wasn’t too posh to facepalm Link had no doubt that's what they’d be doing right now. 

“Well then I suppose we’ll have to figure that out first, luckily for you I know where we can acquire an item that will let you go into the heat unharmed.”

Ghira leaned over Link, getting uncomfortably close as he pulled his sword from the scabbard on Link’s back, then he held it up and after a moment the sword glowed orange, staying hovering in the air when Ghirahim let go of it.

“There, now we can just dowse for the location of this artifact.”

That was… convenient. A little too convenient but, well, who was Link to argue when he had no plan otherwise.

He did want to argue later, the sun starting to set and Ghira had been forcing them to trek through Hyrule field, dodging guardians and bokoblins on horses the whole way as the sword spirit led them closer and closer to the castle.

Link was a bit nervous, the last time he’d been here he hadn’t done quite so well, and he couldn’t help breathing out a sigh of relief that the floating sword didn’t point at the castle directly, but towards a large fountain in the middle of what looked like it used to be a town square.

When they approached it the sword stopped, tilting to point directly at the fountain and Ghirahim let out a pleased hum, taking the sword and sheathing it on Link’s back.

“All that’s left to do now is get inside, which I’ll leave to you.”

Oh of course, because Ghira could never do things all the way could he.

Link peered around as Ghira sat himself on a nearby bit of rubble and fussed with a dagger he conjured, picking at his nails or something.

At the base of the fountain there was the Goddess crest, but if Link looked closer there were several other small worn carvings surrounding it. He ran his fingers over it, gently clearing off the dirt and grime so he could see what they were.

Little carvings of birds, none that he’d ever seen, flying around the crest. Below that there was a figure with a sword, holding it above his head pointed up at the sky. It also looked like there was some other marking behind the sword but it was too faded to make out. Nothing about the carving stood out as useful- wait, yes there.

Something was inscribed below the sword.

‘Here lies the hero of the sky, he who’s blade was filled with divine power’

Link blinked for a moment then turned to Ghira.

“Is this a grave?”

Ghirahim blinked, looking up from what he’d been doing to give a creepy smile. “A crypt, yes.”

Link scowled, not appreciating that they were breaking into a grave to get this item. Not that he could figure out how to get in, it was clearly some form of puzzle but there wasn’t any indication of what to do.

He leaned back from where he was kneeling, taking a few moments to look around the entire fountain but nothing else stood out, it was made entirely of smooth, albeit chipped, stone that was full of wear and tear.

He circled back to the crest, leaning in closer and as he ran his thumb over it he realized that the Goddess marking was made with a different material. So what to do with that information. His sheikah slate did nothing, and no amount of poking or pulling made any change.

So then maybe it was a less straightforward puzzle.

His eyes strayed to the carving of the figure again, and without much better to do Link took a step back, unsheathing Ghira’s sword and mimicking the posture, startling hard when the blade began to glow, pulling his hand down and causing it to stop.

That was… strange.

He did it again, aiming up at the sky with his feet planted and watching as the glow started near the top, traveling down the blade and then once it hit the hilt, the entire blade was lit up with an orange light. He could feel Ghirahim’s eyes on him.

So then, he had a glowing sword, now what?

Experimentally he swung the sword down and jerked back when the orange light left the blade in a slash of magic, moving forward until it dissipated.

Link looked back at the crest. 

So maybe, he had to hit it with the glowing magic.

He held the sword above his head again, letting it fill up with the orange glow and then taking a deep breath, swung towards the crest.

The light hit the goddess mark, causing it to make a pinging noise and glow purple, rising up out of the carving. Link couldn’t believe that worked. The crest spun, just floating in the air and a rumbling started, the fountain actually moving back along the ground to reveal a staircase descending down into the darkness.

“Well well, I guess you still have it in you after all.”

Link sheathed his sword, turning to look at Ghira and letting his confusion play across his face. Ghira just shook his head, waving Link off. 

“Nothing to worry about, now, let’s go find this item shall we?”

Link rolled his eyes and nodded, turning to face the crypt entrance and with a fortifying breath, stepped down into the darkness, just as the last rays of sunset shone over the fountain. He made it just far enough down the steps that he was inside when the rumbling started up again and with a panicked shout he watched the fountain seal up the entrance behind him, leaving him on the stairs in the dark.

At least Ghira was here.

“Well then, nowhere to go but in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some canon divergence baby!
> 
> You didn't all think we'd just be stuck reading botw with some Ghira thrown in did you?
> 
> Edit: This weekend the fic will be updated Sunday instead, also updates will most likely be switching to every other week as I'm low on time to write.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait everyone, it's most likely updates will be moving to every other week with chapters being added additionally if I get them written early. Thank you all for being patient!

Link hadn’t taken more than three steps down into the darkness when in a blaze of light torches along the wall lit up, illuminating down the staircase and into the gloom beyond. 

“Convenient.”

Steeling himself Link set off down the stairs, Ghirahim following dutifully behind. Despite how old this place must have been the wear and tear wasn’t too bad, some of the steps were cracked and a torch unable to light here or there but nowhere near the decay Link would have expected from the shape of the fountain.

It took far longer than he expected to hit the bottom of the stairs, a hall in front of him and further down he could see what looked to be a much brighter room. Link made for it only to stop dead at the sound of something hitting the ground behind him. He spun around, bracing for an enemy only to see Ghirahim kneeling on the floor, panting and looking like he was going to pass out or vomit.

Link rushed forward, dropping down to his knees as well and tentatively putting a hand on Ghira’s shoulder, trying to figure out what could be wrong. Luckily he didn’t have to wait for long, the demon lord choking out an answer.

“I may… have overlooked something... “

Link nearly stumbled onto his face when Ghirahim disappeared in a flurry of orange diamonds, getting sucked into the sword and giving a dull hum.

**This place is protected against monsters and demons, I won’t be able to remain my wonderful self outside of the sword here.**

He let out a sigh of relief. At least Ghirahim wasn’t injured or dying, and well… Link glanced down the tunnel. He could probably do this without Ghira’s help.

Maybe.

Link pushed himself back up, walking down the hall until it opened up into a chamber. The room was somewhat barren, a few pots in the corner and a strange bird statue that looked covered in moss and grime. There were two doors to either side of him, one with bars covering it and preventing access. The shining attention grabber of the room though was the massive door directly in front of him, circular in shape and covered in carvings and three different glowing gems, a blue, red, and green one, all embedded into different areas of the door. There were also suspicious slots beneath each gem, indicating something needed to go in there.

**The pearls represent the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore.** Although Link couldn’t see Ghira gesturing he could practically feel it, eyes drawn to each individual marking as Ghira listed them off.

**Obviously you’ll need to find keys.**

Link was beginning to suspect this was something more than just retrieving an item to make himself fireproof.

Steeling himself Link walked over to the unlocked door, finding he had to lift it from the bottom though it went easily enough after he’d done that. When he stepped forward into the room it slammed shut behind him, but didn’t seem to lock, which Link took as a good sign.

The first thing Link noticed about the room was how dusty it was, small piles of sand in the corners and everything in here looked positively ancient, a sharp contrast to the other room which while old, didn’t look like this.

It was very large, different ledges lining the walls, the door on the opposite end was covered in what looked to be metal thorns and in the center hanging from the ceiling, a purple stone surrounded by bars. On the ground directly below it was a chest. Figuring it was as good a place to start as any Link made his way over to the chest, opening it to reveal a slingshot, with a small pile of pebbles next to it.

Link would have left it if not for the fact it was most likely here for a reason.

Okay then, where to start. The only thing he could see was a ladder leading up to the first ledge so he made his way over, climbing up and finding a switch that when he stood upon it, it opened up the cage surrounding the purple stone.

Okay, the slingshot made sense.

Link aimed, fired, and then almost stumbled onto his arse when a glowing light emanated from the stone and filled the entire room, changing how it looked entirely. The dust disappeared, the ancient look was gone, and the thorns on the door were replaced with electric bars. A few of the ledges also started to move.

A puzzle, Link was good with puzzles. 

There was a ledge that floated over to where he was and Link stepped forward onto it, noting how once he stepped off the switch he could no longer access the purple stone in the center of the room.

The platform the ledge brought him to had a running belt of floor, moving very quickly and going to the right of Link, dropping to the floor below. He booked it across, narrowly making it and then climbing up another ladder onto the next level up.

There was a platform going up and down and he waited, hopping onto it and letting it take him up to the next ledge, letting him reach the highest point in the room. His way was blocked with electric bars but there was a switch and finally getting the idea he stood on it, firing another slingshot round at the purple stone to turn it off again. 

The bars disappeared.

Link grinned. Yeah, he could do this.

Surveying the puzzle he figured he finally got the point. There was a switch on a platform surrounded by the metal thorns, electricity when the stone was on, which likely would turn off the electricity on the door out of here, the only problem was getting to it while needing to turn the stone on and off repeatedly.

Firstly, Link stepped past where the electric bars had been, noting the non moving strip of runway that stretched all the way across the room, leading to a platform with another switch. Next to him on this platform there was a pile of boulders and Link grinned, going to summon a bomb with his sheikah slate only to find it simply wouldn’t respond.

Okay then, guess he’d do it the way the puzzle wanted.

He walked down the ramp, noting what looked to be decayed robots with no legs sitting on it and he wasn’t eager to find out what they were. He got to the end, moving over to the switch and stepping on it, activating the stone, and then wincing when the robots he saw came to life as pillars, they didn’t seem to notice him while he stood here, racing past on the moving runway and disappear into the hole beyond the electric barrier, more coming out the other side.

Next to Link on the platform, small flowers, shaped suspiciously like bombs, had appeared.

Great.

Link took in a few deep breaths, picked up on of the flowers, then startled when it immediately started the fuse.

He dropped it, watching it fall to the floor below and counting the time it took the flower to explode, then considering how fast he could run across this runway, if he threw the bomb at the last second.

If he avoided getting whatever nasty these robots had in store, then he could probably do it.

Link scooped another up, then took off, finding it very difficult to run against the flow of the runway and gulping when the robots that passed him started charging up, their eyes glowing eerily similar to the Guardians. He was quick, dodging around them and then when the bomb neared the end of it’s counter he threw it, despairing slightly as it didn’t quite make it and had zero impact on the boulders.

He let out a loud yelp when one of the robots charged up a beam, shooting it at Link and scorching his arm slightly. He stopped trying to run, letting the runway carry him down it and leaping back onto the platform.

Okay, take two.

Or take five, Link was beginning to wonder if there wasn’t just another way to do this but he doubted it. Sixth time the charm and all that. He took a deep breath, then ran again, doing his best to travel in a straight line, tiem it, and throw.

Yes!

And also ow! Link almost got knocked off the runway when he got shot again but the boulders blew up and he couldn’t care about the burn as he worked his way up to where the boulders had been, the robots ignoring him again once he got off the runway.

Underneath the boulder, a different switch, but this one was blue. He stepped on it, noting that the electric bars around the switch for the door disappeared and he gave a soft noise of triumph.

He had to run back to turn off the stone but at least the runway switched off, the robots going back to lifeless lumps. He worked his way back down, taking a calculated risk and then leaping off a ledge, using his paraglider to skip a portion of the puzzle and land on a switch not far from the one for the door, now surrounded by thorns again.

One activated time stone later and Link was almost done.

He just needed to get from here, to the door switch, which since he’d skipped a portion of the puzzle was as simple as gliding down onto the runway that dropped him right next to it. He stepped on the switch, the electricity on the exit door clicked off, and in the center of the room there was a glow before a chest appeared.

Nice.

He glided down, opening the chest to reveal a gorgeous blue and silver shield with the Hylia family crest adorning the front of it. He put it on his back, then made for the exit.

Link stepped through the now opened door, stepping into a much smaller room with a large chest in the center, and another door beyond it. He knelt down by the chest, flicking the latch and pulling the lid open to reveal a blue pearl, with the symbol of Nayru etched into it.

He reached out, hesitant but when he touched the pearl nothing happened and Link was quick to pocket it.

One down, two to go.

Ghirahim had been oddly quiet for the last puzzle but the moment the door closed behind Link in the next room, bars sliding down to cover it, he spoke up.

**Draw your blade, there’s an enemy here.**

Link didn’t hesitate to do as told, drawing his sword and shield and walking forward into the room. It was mostly barren, round with a few pots lining the edges and another sealed door on the opposite end. The only other thing in the room was a large pile of bones and gold armor in the very center.

The moment Link got close there was a horrible crackling noise and the bones moved, reassembling and rising up with the armor and swords to form a skeleton with four arms, two folded for now. It let out a screech, then rushed, slashing at Link.

**That’s a Stalmaster.**

Link threw his shield up, deflecting one of the swords and then flinging himself to the side to avoid the second, rolling to his feet and slashing forward, hitting the stalmaster in the ribs.

**You need to shatter its ribcage, and slash so that your sword doesn’t hit its.**

Yeah, Link figured. He parried forward, doing as Ghira said and hitting the stalmaster’s rib cage as much as possible. He got a few strikes in before it moved and he missed, sword bouncing off of the monster’s and in response it lashed out, catching Link with the end of the sword and cutting a shallow line into his chest.

Link leapt backwards, dancing forward again and slashing. He cringed when the monster let out a shriek and quickly he threw his shield up, deflecting one sword only for the other to come at him from the side. Taking a cue from the stalmaster he threw up his sword in response, blocking it but the force of the blow sent him sprawling.

**Get up!**

He moved back to his feet in time to avoid a sword slamming into where he had been.

Then he went back into it, getting into a rhythm of dodging and hitting until the monster seemed to get fed up, screeching and unfolding its other two arms, pulling another sword and axe from it’s belt.

It was much harder to hit it like this, and Link got in a few lucky blows before suddenly the skeleton lunged with all four of it’s blades.

Link moved on instinct, backflipping out of the way then rolling to the side, coming up behind the stalmaster and bringing his sword up through it’s ribs, breaking the gold chest piece off.

It spun around, slashing out with it’s swords and Link ducked under them, stabbing his sword forward through the gap in it’s blades to hack off a few ribs, giving a soft victory huff beneath his breath.

Then it screeched, slashing at Link with one sword, then another, then another. Link dodged the first, bounced the second off his shield, but the third got lucky and caught him along the side of his leg, cutting a much deeper gash there.

Stifling a shout he leapt backwards, the stalmaster putting up it’s blades again and stalking forward. Link kept up the pace, getting a feel for how it moved and pushed back the pain. He successfully dodged when it did the move again, slicing off a few more ribs.

Then the skeleton drew in it’s blades and shook for a moment, lashing out with all four at once and Link only narrowly avoided the attack, quite certain he’d just lost a few hairs from the blade that skimmed so close to his neck.

He needed to finish this up, the injury in his leg and chest weren’t too deep, but they were bleeding sluggishly and soaking his clothing, slowing him down.

When he got the opportunity he swung the sword down, destroying the stalmaster’s helmet and he startled at the third eye, pushing that down and stabbing forward, cutting through it’s bones.

A few more hacks, slashes, he dodged the four sword attack better this time, then finally he cut off the last bone, the stalmaster instantly collapsing into a pile, the bones growing black before exploding into dust.

Link panted, his injuries starting to sting as he calmed down and he sheathed his sword and shield. Both doors to the room unsealed and light glowed in the center before a chest appeared. 

**It seems you’re capable of a fight after all.**

Link ignored Ghira’s sassing and after taking a moment to tie a bit of cloth around the gash in his leg, deeming his chest one shallow enough, he stepped towards the chest and opened it, revealing a gorgeous ivory bow with gold details.  _ A sacred bow…. _

Link was a bit concerned with all the weapons he was getting in this crypt, not entirely certain what would be next.

He shook his head, slinging the bow and a quiver of arrows he found under it onto his back, then left the room.

Similarly to the last one there was a single extravagant chest with a pearl in it, though this one was red and had Din’s marking.

Link pocketed that one as well, then walked into the next room. This one felt much more peaceful, dust motes floating through the air and a light shaft that Link couldn’t begin to imagine where it was coming from illuminating a pedestal in the center of the room.  _ We’re deep underground where is that coming from. _

There weren’t any other hints, but Link had barely made it to the pedestal before he felt, rather than heard, Ghirahim hissing in his mind.

**That,** his voice was practically coated with disgust and Link could see the sneer,  **is an entrance to the silent realm.**

That didn’t really clear anything up for Link.

Ghirahim didn’t seem like he was going to say anything more and Link let out a very audible put out sigh, walking forward the rest of the way to examine the pedestal. It looked pretty simple, Link would insert something, most likely a sword, and then whatever the silent realm was would open.

**I suppose I ought to tell you what it’s about then. It’s a test from Hylia, designed for her chosen hero. Once you insert your sword your spirit will be taken to a realm to do a task, while your body remains here.**

Seemed straight forward.

**However, if your spirit gets destroyed while in the silent realm, you die.**

Okay a little less simple. At least Ghirahim didn’t sound apathetic about it, Link would almost think it was worry if Ghira didn’t sound so tense and irritated. He made to open his mouth and ask but beyond the first syllable leaving his lips he stopped. It was too quiet in here, too open, the words would echo and Link couldn’t handle that right now.

Luckily Ghirahim seemed to know what he wanted.

**I despise being the blade used to open a realm created by your Goddess.**

It sounded like the demon had more to say but clamped down on it, frustration simmering and Link wisely chose not to press, not seeing any other options though. After a few moments of silent Ghirahim snapped at him.

**Just open it!**

If Link thought Ghira couldn’t be menacing when just a voice he certainly didn’t think that now. He unsheathed the sword, holding it over the pedestal and after taking a deep breath, sunk it down into the ground. Immediately the sword glowed, a soft blue momentarily covering it before Ghira’s natural orange pulsed instead. Around him glowing blue lines lit up, taking the shape of a flower.

Link closed his eyes as it got too bright, then opened them again, losing his grip on the sword and stumbling when he realized he was in an entirely different place, bathed in glowing blue light and utterly silent. It took a few moments for him to realize he was back on the great plateau.

A few things caught his interest, he was standing in what looked to be a glowing flower, a similar smaller flower on the back of his hand and adorned to his belt was an odd looking container, with multiple slots for some kind of small item.

Said item was likely the teardrop shaped thing he could see a few feet from the edge of the flower.

Right beyond that however, was a very large intimidating statue, hands crossed over a sword bigger than Link’s entire body. He gulped, having a good idea of what he needed to do here. Link took in a deep breath, then sprinted.

The moment he left the circle his hand stung, the petals on it, before white, had all turned brown and decayed. The world around him changing to a red tint and worst of all the statue looked up, eyes glowing red as it moved to hold it’s sword aloft.

Link didn’t stop, snatching up the tear and nearly dropping in relief as the world went back to the state it had before, the statue stopping and going back to it’s pose and Link put the teardrop into the container, noting that it fit perfectly. His hand stung, not as badly as before but when Link looked down he could see one of the petals beginning to burn down.

So he was timed, and collecting the tears gave him more time. Great.

He was around where the tower had erupted on the great plateau and Link had no idea where the tears could be, if they were strewn all over the plateau he’d need to be fast. He could see one at least, shining brightly on top of the temple of time.

He could also see several statues dotted around, some shaped differently and mindful of the flower ticking down Link started off.

At first it was easy, he found one at the shrine where the guardians had been, then working his way up the field another where a bokoblin encampment began. Then with a change of pace in the large field he saw two separate ones, but there were multiple floating ghost creatures with lanterns flying around. It didn’t take a genius to realize he shouldn’t be caught by those.

Link snuck through them slowly, taking his time to collect the two tears, each one providing an almost cooling effect on his hand before the burning stinging from his time ticking down started up again.

Upon leaving that he found another in the old man’s hut and upon leaving found a small white berry. He reached out to pick it up, the berry exploding on impact and around him Link saw beams of light going up into the air, coming from the tears.

Oh that was useful.

He took off again, finding another on the tree bridge and after a short climb he snagged another where the shrine had been, making his way across the cold mountain he couldn’t feel. 

He almost got caught getting the one at the top of the mountain, severely underestimating the time it would take to get up and the petals burned to the last, the world going orange and he raced forward, grabbing the tear and letting out a shaky breath as he put it into the container.

This was stressful.

It went smoothly beyond that, another at the shrine, a few more dotted around, and he gradually made his way back towards the tower.

He was onto his last tear, able to see it where the shrine surrounded by water had been. The water was still there, sort of, weird and grossly shining with red and silver colorations, like oil. Link took a deep breath, then got a running start and cleared the gap, stumbling and hitting the ground but grinning as he realized he got across.

He picked up the tear, the vessel glowing white and the flower on top of it blooming. The one on his hand went all white too, the burning not coming back and the petals staying bright. The place where he’d come in glowed brightly, indicating he should go back there.

Admittedly Link had relaxed too much, expecting he was done and his jump wasn’t as good as it could have been, resulting in his lower half splashing into the water.

The serenity was broken, the statues coming to life and Link panicked. There were no more tears, he needed to get to the flower.

He took off, racing towards his exit and having to roll out of the way as a statue’s weapon slammed down where he’d been. He yelped, getting back to his feet and running, seeing several more, including some that could fly, coming after him.

Link had to throw himself to the side, duck under them, weave backwards at one point, feeling his heart in his throat.

_ If your spirit gets destroyed in the spirit realm you die. _

Link was so close, only one statue between him and the exit and in a leap of bravery he slid, avoiding being snatched by it’s hands by sliding through it’s legs and into the flower mark. The moment he crossed the boundary the world calmed, the statues returning to their positions, and LInk just lay on the floor for a moment wheezing in air.

He did it.

Once his shaking subsided Link pushed himself up, moving to the center and taking off the vessel, setting it down on the pedestal.

The world glowed brightly and he squeezed his eyes shut.

**Oh good, you lived.**

He blinked his eyes open, back in the room he’d been before but something felt… off. He looked down, startled to see that his outfit had changed. Instead of the rough Hylian tunic and trousers from before he was wearing an all green outfit, leather gloves fitted to his wrists and a thin layer of chainmail underneath the green tunic, completed with a hat he could feel on his head.

**It’s quite a look on you Skychild.**

Link didn’t bother asking, shaking his head and standing up, removing the sword from the pedestal, feeling the sting of his injuries coming back and only now realizing he hadn’t felt them while in the silent realm.

The door across the room had opened and he was relieved. That was three keys, all he had to do now was complete whatever challenge inevitably lay beyond that giant door.

The chest contained a green pearl, Faron’s and for a moment he could swear he heard a whisper calling it Courage. Link put it in his pocket, pushing through the next door and surprised when it led him out into the main chamber he’d entered when he first came in. The rooms must have circled around so Link would emerge here once he was done.

Link stepped forward towards the door, looking at it for a moment before taking out the pearls and inserting them one by one, the last one clicking into place and setting up a rumbling. He stepped back, watching as the door seemed to crack along three lines, each part pulling back into the wall to open the large door, revealing only darkness beyond.

**Take caution Skychild, Goddess tests are rarely that easy.**

That confirmed it then, this was much more than just a crypt. Oh well, far too late to turn back now.

Link unsheathed his sword, then stepped forward into the darkness, the door rumbling shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a boss fight! This crypt has certainly become more than just a little grave robbery.
> 
> (The amount of research that went into this chapter was ridiculous and I dont want to design another dungeon ever again)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what the update schedule is for this now. But I can promise you won't ever wait more than 2 weeks for an update, and that chapters will usually post on weekends.

The room was plunged into darkness for only a moment, all the torches lining the walls alighting in quick succession and letting Link see where he was. The room itself was rather boring, large and spacious with nothing noticeable beyond the door on the other side, and what sat in the middle of the room.

Link could only describe it as a giant pile of bones curled around one of the timeshift stones he’d encountered earlier, a closer inspection sending shivers down his spine. It resembled the dragons he’d seen flying around Hyrule once, only much smaller and compact, with less legs.

He gulped, adjusting the sword in his hand. Then steeled himself and used the slingshot from earlier to fire a rock at the timeshift stone.

The entire stone lit up, it’s light pulsing out and filling the entire room and the bones were replaced with a magnificent looking gold dragon, blue light pulsing along certain scales on it’s belly and it was wrapped up in gold embroidered robes. The fur on it’s tail and under it’s jaw looked almost like clouds, billowing around it as it rested it’s upper body upon the timestone.

“I must say, it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen your face Link. Come to test your battle prowess then?”

Link stared at the dragon in shock. It knew his name.

“Oh but then,” it leaned in to peer at him and Link jerked the sword up in reaction, getting an amused chuckle from the dragon, “You aren’t the same Link are you. Hmmm, it must have been a long time then.” the dragon scratched it’s belly as it mused and then nodded, as if asserting itself. “Very well then, when I was first left to rest here I was tasked with presenting any Hero that came through with a test. You can put that sword away boy you won’t be needing it.”

Hesitantly Link listened, sheathing the sword and putting his shield onto his back.

“Hmmm, which challenge then.” it’s eyes seemed to trail over Link’s sword for a moment before it clapped it’s hands. “Alright then, let me explain how this works. I will choose from one of the greatest foes you’ve ever faced, then using my powers I will recreate the battle so you may fight them once more.”

Greatest foes… Link hadn’t fought many creatures…

“But keep in mind that if you lose…. Well if you lose this isn’t a game, let’s just say you won’t be going home in one piece.”

A shudder ran over him. This had gone so far beyond the slight grave robbing Ghira had insisted this would be.

“Let’s get started little warrior!”

The room darkened rapidly, or was it Link’s vision? 

Despite his inability to see Link didn’t feel physically worse for wear, and after only a moment his vision came back and he was somewhere… entirely different. The room was large, walls adorned with red and gold patterns and spiraling columns that hugged the wall, as well as a giant carving with gear shaped markings and a marking with 3 triangles. It was absurdly warm here, the very air dry and making him uncomfortable and LInk shifted.

A chuckle broke into his gazing of the room and Link spun around, confused to see Ghirahim standing there, facing away and laughing. Then they stood up, turned around, and Link immediately drew his sword. Something was wrong.

Ghirahim looked…. Off. His arms were black up to his shoulders, and spreading down from his eye to his ankle, visible in the gaps of his clothing, was a spider web pattern of black metallic looking stuff.

It was… Link struggled to focus when a searing spike of pain went through his head.

_ Come close Link, meet me in battle and that thread of fate that binds us, will be soaked crimson with your blood. _

He didn’t know what to make of that, the sudden… it had sounded like Ghirahim but…

Link had no time to think about it however, shoving down the strange voice he heard, remembered, having to throw up his shield to knock aside the daggers Ghirahim had conjured and flung at him.

The dragon, right it had said something about conjuring an enemy, so then this Ghirahim wasn’t real, but it was likely it would kill him.

It felt wrong to slash his sword, no not his sword, the blade was different, all white and blue metal with goddess wings on the hilt. Ghirahim didn’t make it easy though, catching the blade between his fingertips and it took all of Link’s strength to wretch the blade free, immediately slashing it out but Ghirahim merely danced out of range.

The next pair of conjured daggers left a cut in his skin where Link had been to slow and he knew he’d have to actually attack.

He hurried forward, avoiding Ghirahim’s outstretched fingers and slashing his blade across their arm, the sword not cutting into them but causing sparks of diamonds to fly up from the sword spirit’s skin. Link could deal with that, could deal with not seeing the damage he caused to the illusion of his companion.

Mimicking something Ghira had taught him Link bounced the next dagger flung at him off his shield, sending it flying back to Ghirahim and cause the same sparks.

He did this again with the next one, and then got a few more lucky strikes in with his sword before Ghirahim moved out of range, licking his lips in a way that sparked a warm feeling in Link’s gut.  _ Not now! _

Ghirahim snapped, two black blades appearing out of the air and he took one in each hand, then teleported behind Link. He spun around, Ghirahim now in the center of the room and with another snap Link was surrounded by daggers, bobbing and weaving in the air around him.

He slashed a few, throwing up his shield and ducking down to block the rest of them and straightening up in time to see Ghirahim disappear.

It was the curl of instinct that had Link racing and throwing himself to the side in order to dodge Ghirahim dropping down from the air, embedding their two blades into the ground and Link took his chance, slashing at Ghirahim multiple times before the demon moved out of range.

The daggers were summoned again and Link dispatched of them easily, then approached Ghirahim. The demon held up his swords to block and Link in his haste mistakenly hit one, resulting in a powerful swipe that cut into the shoulder of his shield arm, blood spattering the blade as Link scrambled to get away.

The pain was only matched in intensity by the cold shock of betrayal coursing through Link’s system.  _ Not my Ghira, and illusion, they’re not the same. _

And yet when Ghirahim licked his blood off the blade it sent a stabbing curl of  _ want _ through Link. Had the sword spirit not been trying to kill him, and really that should have been a major mood killer, Link might have had to take a moment to evaluate just how that action made him feel.

He shook his head, trying to get back into the mindset of the fight and when Ghirahim held up their swords again Link struck carefully, managing to get several blows on the sword spirit yet still causing no noticeable damage.

_ Can I even win? _

Ghirahim leapt up into the air again, teleporting and Link was ready to jump to the side this time, getting several blows in again.

The demon leapt back, snapping and summoning several daggers that floated around themselves this time, then directed a row of them to fly at Link.

He hit most of them away with his sword, then directed several from the second batch back at Ghirahim, but he gained several more cuts from the third cluster, one right across his cheekbone.

Link was tired. His stamina wasn’t great, he still had injuries from the stalmaster from earlier, and now he was bleeding heavily from the injury in his shoulder.

And Ghirahim wasn’t giving him a break, lunging back in and Link bounced his blade off their sword, feeling the air move next to his head where he’d thrown himself into a backflip to avoid getting cut again.

He needed to finish this.

When Ghirahim conjured the daggers again Link took a chance and managed to deflect each cluster back at Ghirahim, rolling to the side when Ghirahim aimed a fast swipe at him and then lunging in, striking the demon several more times before they staggered back, dropping one of the swords.

The glare the sword spirit sent him when they looked up at Link not only sent a cold shiver over Link, but also another stabbing bolt of pain his head.

_ ….you are still nothing...Not just a human… a human child…. _

He couldn’t even see the fake Ghirahim, the world having gone dark once more and when the light came back he was stood in front of the dragon, swaying from his injuries and the two things he  _ knew _ he’d heard in Ghirahim’s voice, yet hadn’t seen the false Ghirahim actually say.

“Congratulations! You’ve done well hero! For this you may pass into the chamber beyond. If you’re ever feeling up to testing yourself against your enemies again feel free to come back!” the door behind the dragon rumbled and opened.

The fight had left Link shaky and he moved slowly towards the door. His head was pulsing, aching and throbbing and something felt just out of reach. Like a word on the tip of his tongue except he felt like he should  _ know something. _

Hesitantly he reached up for a moment, making sure the sword upon his back was Ghira’s and not the white blade from the battle. When his fingers touched the diamond in the hilt he relaxed slightly, letting his thumb run over it for a moment before he stepped into the room beyond.

As if answering an unasked question Ghira spoke.

**I’m still here… Link, it’s just very difficult for me to speak to you at the moment…**

“Okay.”

That single word was wracked with Link’s relief, his Ghira sounded, felt, nothing like the Ghirahim in the battle. It was fake. Not real.

The room that the dragon had opened up for them was odd. When Ghirahim had said it was a crypt Link had been expecting a body but there didn’t seem to be a coffin here. Instead there was a large triforce engraved into the ground, and lining all the walls were different items, maps, what looked to be a pile of dusty letters.

**We need the red earrings…**

Link looked around until he found them, carefully reaching out and taking the items and surprised to find that they didn’t really feel like anything special. Shrugging he swapped his out immediately, fitting the red ones into his ears and then taking a moment to look around.

Some of the items looked odd, like something with a small label beneath it that said ‘Wind Bellows’, another just a beetle made of metal and as Link looked around he drew up short when he got to the center of the back wall.

A gold harp, and below it lay a single crimson feather.

_ Come on then, jump, don’t tell me you can’t feel your bird. _

Link held a hand up to his temple. Why did his head hurt so badly? He gasped, the air in his lungs not feeling enough as another image appeared in his mind.

_ Crimson feathers, the feel of wind in his hair, dropping only to land on this bird every time… _

Link dropped to his knees, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, the pain in his head splitting.

_ A loud, ear piercing roar, then out of the darkness a horrible giant creature, covered in scales and teeth and rising out of the pit…...The Imprisoned…...Demise….  _ Images flashed through his mind, most too quick to make sense of, some only settling a moment.  _ A large gate, traveling through time, sacred flames, Fi, his blade clashing against all black skin, held up on platforms made of orange diamonds while he aimed for the large orange diamond in the center of his enemies chest……  _ His breath hitched, hands falling to the floor to prevent himself from hitting the ground.  _ Lightning…. A thin layer of water… fighting against that blade and winning...sealing away Demise… Skychild…….Skychild….. _

“Skychild! Link!”

Link jerked his head up, eyes flying open to take in Ghira in front of him, holding Link up by his shoulders and if Link didn’t know better he’d say the sword spirit looked worried, scared. The roaring in his brain had calmed and trembling Link looked Ghira directly in the eyes.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I'm sure those aren't the memories you were expecting Link to get back.
> 
> (Side note: Since this is an eventual relationship fic, would you guys like to see some smut in the main fic or would you prefer if I kept this story teen rated and posted the smut that would have happened as a separate fic/chapter rewrite? Vote in the comments below!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates weekends with no longer than 2 weeks between updates.

“So what are you going to do now?”

Link looked up from the harp he’d idly been running his fingers over, a small smile lighting up his features as Zelda came up and took a seat next to him on the Goddess Statue. He shrugged, looking away from her and out over the Sacred Grounds and forest beyond.

There was so much out there, so much to explore, beyond the trials he’d done and the lands he’d delved through. There was still so much more to experience.

Zelda didn’t push him, letting Link take his time to think.

His fingers played gently over the harp, recalling Fi teaching him how to play the songs and without thinking about it he began to play out the tune of Farore’s courage. What to do now… Link knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to explore that vast landscape, wanted to take his bird and sword and journey out to see what the world had to offer.

“You’re going to leave aren’t you.”

It’s not a question, not really. And when Link looks over at Zelda he can see the sadness on her face, even though she’s still smiling at him.

He thinks about what it would be like to stay here. Helping his people set up their lives on the surface, helping them adapt to a new place.

Thinks of sitting around, his fingers itching for a blade all while he grows complacent again, like his time before his journey.

Link nods.

“I thought so, it wouldn’t be like you to stay still, not anymore.”

He gives her a grateful smile. Maybe he would have stayed before, before his journey and his trails, before the tests that made Link into a new person, into the Hero. Zelda is different too, in her own way. She’s still kind, still… Zelda. But she’s different now, she carries a grace and air to her that didn’t exist before.

In their own ways, they’re each different people now.

“You’ll be safe, won’t you? Maybe… maybe you could visit occasionally?”

He nods, taking a hand off the harp to lay it over her’s in a reassuring gesture. Of course he’ll visit. She still seems sad, and makes no effort to hide it, but he can see that he has her approval. 

They’re both silent now, looking over the landscape as the sun sets, bathing the surface in a beautiful gold glow. He’ll take some time to prepare, say his goodbyes to everyone, he’ll need a new sword as well. There’s excitement thrumming through his body at the thought of a new adventure, what could be out there. 

But for now he’ll just enjoy the sunset with Zelda, one final time to just sit with his friend and watch the sun go down.

They’re quiet until the last rays of light leave the sky, Zelda getting to her feet and Link following, after a moment going to offer her the harp. She refuses it though, shaking her head and pushing it back at him.

“Keep it, as a way to remember all of us.”

He smiles, feeling his eyes tear up slightly and after a moment of hesitation he reaches out, pulling Zelda into a hug. He feels her laugh softly against him as she returns it, squeezing Link tightly as though if she squeezes hard enough he’ll stay. 

She pulls back, looking Link in the eye and then smiling, looking lighter than she did a moment ago.

“Take care out there Link, don’t push yourself too hard trying to save everyone you find, it’s not the end of the world anymore.”

He nods, knowing that he’s likely to drive himself to exhaustion helping people anyway. It’s just how he is, he can’t see someone who needs help and not do all he can, not anymore.

With a final goodbye Zelda leaves, jumping off the statue and onto her bird, the loftwing carrying her back to Skyloft and their people. Link doesn’t follow, sitting back down at the edge of the platform and pulling the harp into his lap again, letting his fingers dance over the strings. Tomorrow he’ll get ready, set off to find new people to help, new lands to explore. But for now he’ll take this small break.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------

Link isn’t sure what to make of the memory.

He’s been laying in this field for over an hour now, watching the clouds drift by across the sky, the gentle breeze and quiet atmosphere a direct contrast to the clamour of emotions inside of him.

At first the memories hadn’t made any sense, a jumble of images and feelings that were so mixed up and rushed it was utter chaos, too much too fast. It was still a lot, an entire life Link lived before, and he doesn’t remember all of it. Only small bits and pieces, like the moment on the statue with Zelda.

He hears Ruby whicker gently from behind him and looks up, seeing the horse happily grazing away not far from him.

He’d ridden the stallion hard in his flee from the crypt, frustration bubbling under his skin and after a while Ruby’d had enough, coming to a dead stop in an empty field and almost bucking Link off when he tried to get the horse to keep moving.

He’d paced the field for a while, letting himself cool off and after a while had offered the last of the apples in his bag as an apology to Ruby before he plopped down in the grass to stare at the sky.

Link didn’t know what to do.

He had a quest, free the divine beasts, defeat Calamity. But the thought of continuing on, of playing right into a path set by Hylia herself thousands of years ago, made to repeat this journey yet again. It made his skin crawl.

He didn’t even remember himself from 100 years ago, and now he was expected to repeat the actions of the first hero that Hylia ever chose. It didn’t feel fair, and any semblance of a choice he thought he’d had was ripped from his grasp.

And yet Link still knew that by the end of whatever this funk he was in was, he’d get back up, get back on that horse, and continue his journey.

Because as Zelda had told him all those years ago, Link was the kind of person who saved people, who would burn himself down just to give others a light, and regardless of how he felt about his entire journey being predestined, he still felt the need to help others.

He let out a sigh.

Which brought up the other problem. Link needed Ghira, well maybe he didn’t need them but he wanted the support of someone who was slowly becoming his… ally.  _ Friend was too strong a word for where they were at _ . Ghira had yet to reappear ever since Link snapped at him.

Link would gladly apologize if that were it, if the only problem he had was the overwhelming memories that caused him to be irritated and in pain for hours afterwards. But that wasn’t the only reason he was so upset with the sword spirit.

While he’d bandaged himself up the injuries he’d sustained fighting Ghirahim, the fake Ghirahim, still stung. And now that he had his memories the physical pain had nothing on the emotional hurt from feeling so betrayed. Link didn’t get what Ghira’s plan was, didn’t understand why someone who had been his enemy all those years ago would dutifully follow around his reincarnation.

Link wanted to ask, but he’d already said too many words. Had snapped at Ghira at the crypt, jumped up and paced the room, everything rushing out in a torrent of anger and confusion and sharp words, until Link had been left empty with nothing more to say. He’d felt raw, the anger so quickly burning out while Link spit out one last barbed insult before spinning around and leaving the crypt.

And Ghirahim had just taken it, had stood there and let Link fire insult after insult, let Link direct all his anger onto him, and at the end of it had said nothing in response, following Link silently up the stairs and when Link had snarled out “go away!” Ghira had disappeared in a cloud of diamonds that was sucked into the sword.

At the time Link had felt satisfied, had gotten a sick rush of vindication at finally being able to put his enemy in their place, with the use of words no less.

Now he just felt sick, guilt had taken the place of satisfaction and Link couldn’t even apologize. He wasn’t the old Link, he’d told Ghira that, yet he’d still let the memories dictate how he’d seen the sword spirit. 

He rubbed at his eyes, looking over to the tree where he’d set down his stuff and he pushed himself to his feet, making his way over.

Link picked Ghira’s sword up, sitting down and resting the sheathed blade across his lap, unsure what to do. He should apologize, he wanted to apologize…. He’s going to apologize. Link rubbed his thumb over the ruby in the hilt, and after a tense moment of thinking Ghira would just ignore him, the sword spirit appeared.

Neither of them said anything, Ghira staring expectantly at Link and the latter not having a clue as to how to start his apology. After a moment the demon let out a put off sigh and moved, sitting down in the grass next to Link.

It looked… odd, to see Ghira so low, ever since Link had met him Ghirahim was never willingly on the same level as the Hylian, either perched on a rock or lording over Link with his superior height. The silence stretched on, but unlike Zelda, Ghirahim had no patience for it.

“Did you call me out here for a reason or are you just going to stare!”

Link jolted, not surprised to hear the anger in Ghira’s tone but it contrasted strangely with how still the sword spirit sat. 

“I’m sorry.”

Ghira blinked at him, looking slightly stunned and his features morphed into a frown.

“You’re sorry.”

“Yes, for earlier.”

Ghira stared at him a moment longer before letting out a soft puff of laughter, not his usual chuckle but something more… natural.

“You’re a strange one Skych-” Ghira cut themselves off as Link’s face twisted up. “Right, I suppose I’ll have to find something else to call you then.”

It was as close to an apology as Link figured he’d ever get from the other and something in him felt lighter, the empty chasm from his earlier anger filled with something soft.

“You could call me by my name.”

“We’ll see.”

Link shook his head, getting up to start gathering his things and after a few minutes of working in silence to get everything he needed in his packs or on Ruby’s saddle he turned back to Ghira.

“I really am sorry.”

“Yes I’m aware, believe me I don’t care to hear your apology for something as crass as yelling, how delicate do you think I am.”

Link’s face fell slightly and Ghirahim let out another one of those very loud sighs, rolling his eyes before continuing.

“But, since clearly it’s going to bother you, I accept your apology.”

That wasn’t quite what Link wanted but he’d take it. He pulled himself up onto Ruby’s saddle and Ghira went into the sword. They still needed to have a talk, what they had now a shaky truce at best with what had been revealed, but that could come later. It could all be dealt with later.

Link didn’t know how to deal with memories, didn’t know how to deal with his hatred towards being a reincarnated hero, had no idea how to deal with the changing of his relationship with Ghirahim. But he could deal with a quest, he could keep putting one foot forward towards his goal and help people. His emotions could come later.

For now he had a journey to get on with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link don't you know bottling up your emotions isn't good for you? Ah well, at least he got some of it out there.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your feedback about the nsfw chapters, I've decided that if smut ever does get written into this fic it will be present in here, but smut chapters will have zero plot relevance other than progression for ghiralink so people who don't want to read them don't have to.
> 
> Another thing I'd like to ask is would you all like to see other games incorporated into this fic alongside Skyward Sword, or would you prefer if I kept the fic to be centered around Skyward Sword and BOTW only? Please vote in the strawpoll here: http://www.strawpoll.me/17542381


	11. Update

So before anybody panics, **This fic is still being continued**. This is currently just an update to let you all know whats going on.

So firstly sorry for falling off the planet for a month! I went on a trip to London and then got a new job and my schedule has been crazy busy because of that, and also because.... this fic is undergoing a rewrite! The reason is I rushed through a lot of the previous chapters to get them out on a schedule and after some rereading and talking with my beta I've decided to make some changes (Mostly because I'm unhappy with my own writing). For the most part it will be the same fic with the same events up til this point, with changes in Ghirahim's and Link's relationship with each other as well as some of the latest chapters getting a complete rewrite of events. It's really more of a cleanup than a complete rewrite

Thank you all for being patient with me! The entire rewrite plus one new chapter should be done within a couple weeks, hopefully no longer than a month


End file.
